Daddy Harry
by donalddeutsch
Summary: COMPLETED ok everyone, i know that there are plenty of stories out there where Harry and Ginny have one night of passion, and Ginny gets pregnant, Harry marries her and they live happily ever after. Well here is my version of it. Please read and review,
1. prologue

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter one: Prologue

"Harry we need to talk." That was 5 words that he didn't really want to hear from Ginny after last Valentines day, when they both lost there innocence. But he had a feeling that when Ginny came to him that day 3 weeks later, that both there lives would be changed forever.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the predicted savior of the wizadring world, was afraid of 5 little words from the love of his life. He new that they had forgotten to put on the protection charms to prevent pregnancy, but they were a couple of horny teenagers. Harry Potter was in his 7th year at Hogswarts and Ginny was in her 6th, they had been seeing each other for the last 2 years, ever since Harry had lost his godfather after the incident at the Ministry of Magic at the end of his 5th year.

"You needed to talk to me Ginny?" Harry asked with a bit of trepidation in his voice.

"Yes Harry, I do. I won't beat around the bush, because we both new that this could happen, so I will just come out and say it. Harry I'm pregnant, and you're the father." Ginny was biting her lower lip, trembling when she told him that. She new that Harry loved her, and that she loved him also. She also new that Harry had defeated the most evil wizard of our time at the beginning of the year, when he attacked the Burrow. With a little bit of luck, and the help of his friends, Harry took Voldemort down with a little known charm that reflected the killing curse back at him. Harry would have never had known about it, if it weren't for his best friend, Hermoine Granger. She found the charm in an ancient text that had been found in the back of the school library, at the end of last year.

"Ok Ginny, like you said, we new that this might happen. I am willing to take responsibility for my actions, and no I'm not doing what I'm about to do just because you're pregnant, I have actually been planning on doing this for a long time." Harry got down on one knee, and pulled out a small black box that he had kept in his robes, just waiting for the right time. "Virginia Weasley, will you do me the greatest pleasure that a witch can do for a wizard, will you be my wife?" Harry opened the box, and it held a gold ring with a griffindorph lion on it made out of diamonds.

"Oh yes Harry, I will marry you." Ginny was crying as Harry slipped the ring on her finger, and gave her a hug and a kiss. The kiss went on for about 10 minutes before they heard a voice being cleared behind them.

"Oh get a room you two, just kidding, I don't want to think about you two shagging." The voice belonged to Ginnys brother Ron, he was standing there with his girlfriend Hermoine Granger. "Why are you two so happy anyways?" Ron asked with a smirk.

Just at that time Hermoine let out a squeal as she saw the ring on Ginny's finger. She ran up and hugged her friend, and then said, "you told him I guess."

"Of course I did. I wasn't going to leave that important fact from him. You haven't told Ron yet have you?"

"Of course not. You know he would take it completely wrong, but I think we should go over and rescue Harry, because it looks like Ron has seen the ring, and is about to kill him."

Both girls ran over to Ron trying to stop him from hitting Harry. Harry for his part, just stood there looking cute as ever, and was trying to step back out of Ron's way, but couldn't because he was up against the couch.

"Whoa, wait Ron, I have asked your sister to marry me. You knew that I was going to do it anyway, why are you so pissed off."

"I don't know mate, maybe it is because you said you were going to wait til the end of the year. Or maybe it's because I don't know how I truly feel about her getting married this young. You know I love you like a brother, and the whole family has just been waiting for you to pop the question to her. We want you as an official part of the family. But what made you do it at this time?"

Harry was turning red now, as he looked at his shoes trying to come up with the right words to tell his best friend that he had gotten his little sister pregnant. He decided that he would go to beside her, and put Hermoine in between them when he told him. He went to Ginny's side and put Hermoine between them, and said. "Ron, Hermoine, we have something to tell you. Ginny's pregnant."

A/N: Ok please read and review, this is going to cover the trios 7th year and probably beyond. Please let me know what you think.


	2. The Weasley's reaction

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter two: The Weasley's reaction

"You're what?" Turning towards his girlfriend, Ron asked. "Did you hear what he said Hermoine? He knocked my sister up. I can't believe this, how could you Harry?" Ron was about to bowl through Hermoine to get to Harry, when he heard the one thing that he never thought he would hear.

"I knew Ron. Ginny told me this morning after she found out. She promised me not to tell you til after she told Harry. I'm sorry that you had to hear it this way. They love each other, and they hadn't expected this to happen, but knew that it might. We need to support both of them in there decision, because they have to tell your family next." Hermoine gave Ron a look of, I'm not going to let you harm him, and what I say is what's going to happen.

Ron glared at the three of them, before his face split into one of his big old lopsided grins. "Ok, I give. I know that they didn't do this on purpose. I also know that they love each other completely. I will help you two tell mom and dad, and I will also help keep my brothers from killing you Harry. But if I have heard anything about you doing this on purpose Harry, no one will keep me or my brothers from hurting you." Ron said this last part with a smirk. "Also you better not ever think about hurting her, because if that happened, what Voldemort did to you over the last few years before you took him down, will look like child's play compared to a pissed off Weasley clan."

"Don't worry about that happening Ron, I love her, and I would never do anything to hurt her. Now when are we going to break the news to the family Gin? I think the sooner the better, and not through a letter. I think that something as important as this should be done personally. Also we need to let the Headmaster know about what's happening, and to arrange for the wedding and what we are going to do after the baby's born." Harry was acting all grown up now, taking charge and acting like he knew what he was doing.

"Well we don't have to worry about letting the Headmaster or the rest of the staff know, because Madame Pomfrey had already let him know, before she let me out of the Hospital wing this morning. He is going to let me finish school, and we won't have to worry about the baby being born til November, so I will be taking an early Christmas break next year to have the baby, and hopefully you will have help from mom and dad to take care of the baby while I finish school." Ginny said all this with a smile, like she had done something right in her thinking.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about telling the staff. When are you guys going to tell your parents Ginny? I think we should see if we can go to the Burrow this weekend to let them know." Hermoine came up with this solution, and looked over at Ron, to see if he had anything else to say.

Ron looked at her, and got the big lopsided grin on his face and got down on one knee. :"Hermoine Granger, I have been a bit scared of doing this, because I was afraid that I wasn't worthy of you. But will you marry me Hermoine?" Ron pulled out a small box with a similar ring that Harry gave Ginny.

Hermoine looked at him with awe in her eyes, and a tear started to fall down her cheek. She stood there speechless for a few minutes, then threw her arms around Ron yelling, "yes you big oaf, I will marry you." Then she gave him a kiss that rivaled the one that Ginny had given Harry just a few minutes ago.

"Well it looks like it's going to be a triple announcement at the Burrow this weekend. I hope that this makes it a bit easier on me when I tell them about Ginny's condition." Harry was still a bit nervous, but he was also happy for his two best friends.

The rest of the week went by quickly with telling the rest of the Griffindorphs about the engagements. They decided not to tell them about Ginny being pregnant just yet. It's not that they didn't trust them, but you know how quickly rumors spread around the school. Friday was spent going to classes and getting packed for the weekend.

Dumbledore set them up with a Portkey for the weekend, and best wishes to the two couples in telling the parents. "Good luck you four, and there waiting for you at the Burrow." With that, the foursome felt a tug behind there belly buttons as they ported to the Burrow.

The sight that greeted them when they reached the Burrow was something to behold. The full weasley clan turned out for the big announcement that they were told was coming. The four teenagers landed in the kitchen with a thud, and looked around at everyone. "Hi all, thank you for coming to hear this." Harry was holding Ginny's hand as well as Ron was holding Hermoine.

"Can we go to the living room and sit down so we can tell you all what we want to say? Also, I would ask that you let us tell you everything before you either yell or whatever." They went to the living room, and everyone sat down.

Fleur Delacoure was the first one who noticed the rings on the girls fingers, and looked at them funnily, but decided to let the teenagers explain. She also sensed that there was something else going on, she wasn't sure, but since she was half veela, and able to sense these things, she felt that one of the girls were pregnant. She was hoping that it was Hermoine, because she new that the Weasley's would think that Ginny was to young.

"Well I guess that the best way to say this is to say that I asked Hermoine to marry me on Wednesday, and she accepted." Ron said this proudly.

All the Weasley's were excited about this, and congratulated the couple. Then when Harry cleared his throat, they all quieted down and looked at him and Ginny expectantly.

"I'm glad that you all are happy about that, because it makes what I have to say easier. Ginny and I have two announcements to make. One, I have also asked her to be my wife, and she accepted." Another round of congratulations, and happiness for the couple, but then, Fred was the one who expressed the unspoken question. "You said you have two announcements Harry. What is the other one?" The whole family looked at Harry and Ginny with utter expectation.

"Well you know that we love each other completely right. Well, we're going to be parens in about 8 months. Around the middle of November." Harry looked over the people that he had come to consider his family over the last 7 years, hoping that they wouldn't kill him. There was stunned silence from the group.

Molly was the first to speak. "Well Harry, I can't say that we're not disappointed to hear this, but we will support you two completely. Welcome to the family Harry and Hermoine. When do you all want to have the wedding?"

"Well we hadn't thought that far yet. I was thinking sometime this summer, but I was just thinking that it might be better if we had it before schools out, so that Ginny won't be showing to much during the wedding. So how about in April sometime? That will give us a month to prepare and get everything ready." Harry thought that this sounded about right, and everyone agreed.

"Where do you all want the wedding to take place?" Arthur was the one to express this question, and it seemed to be a good one.

"Well dad, I was thinking that we could have it at Hogwart's, since that is where most of the guests are going to be at the time. And I was also hoping to have Professor Dumbeldore perform it." Ginny said.

The rest of the weekend was spent in shopping and planning the wedding. Dumbeldore agreed to both officiating the wedding and having it at the school in April.

A/N: ok everyone this was chapter two, and I think that it is going well. I would like to thank those that reviewed for there great reviews. Next chapter will be the wedding and reception.


	3. Back to school and preparations

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter Three: Back to school and preperations

When the four got back to school, they were bombarded with questions on where they were all weekend. The four of them just said, "you will see." And then they walked off to there respective rooms. Ron and Hermoine to the Head girls room, and Harry and Ginny to the Head Boys room. After getting unpacked they met in the shared common room. Harry and Ron got together, while Hermoine and Ginny put there heads together in another corner to discuss plans for the wedding. Hermoine and Ginny were giggling at the thoughts of what they were going to be doing next weekend with there mothers. Molly was going to pick up Hermoine's mother, and bring her to Hogsmeaede via portkey, and they were going to meet for breakfast, and to search first Hogsmeade and then if needed Diagon Alley and London for dresses, flowers and the such for the wedding. Harry and Ron would be in charge of getting the tuxes and arranging catering, and music. Harry figured that he would see about seeing if Dobby would agree to catering the reception, and Harry would pay him and any help he had.

The quartet gone to there separate rooms about 2 hours later to get sleep. They were going to have this sleeping arrangement til after the wedding, and hopefully they will be able to separate the rooms into separate living quarters. They would have to ask Dumbledore tommorow.

Harry and Ginny spent the night cuddling and discussing what they would be like being parents, and whether they thought that they were ready for it. "Harry, I know that we are going to be great parents, but do you think we are a bit young? I think about that a bit, but I know that I want the baby."

"I love you and I love the baby already Gin. Don't you ever forget that, and I will always remind you of that everyday of our lives." Harry kissed her on the forehead and cuddled down into the bed saying good night. "Sleep well my love." With that Harry went to sleep, with sweat dreams of Ginny and the baby in his dreams. "I love you Ginny."

Ginny stayed up for about an hour just watching Harry sleep, and thinking. Thinking about how her life has changed over the last month. She knew that she would be with Harry for the rest of her life, even tho she didn't think that it would be like this so soon. Of course she loved Harry, and she knew he loved him. "Good night Harry, sweet dreams. I love you to." With that, she drifted off to sleep.

—IN THE OTHER ROOM—

"Ron, are you still awake? I wanted to talk to you a little more tonight if your not to tired." Hermoine looked at him with love in her eyes. She thought to herself, "I can't believe that I'm going to be Mrs. Ron Weasley in about a month." Then out loud, "Ron, how are we going to tell my parents? I mean they like you, and they know that we love each other, but, they are probably going to think that we're both to young." She said this while biting her lower lip nervously.

"Don't worry about it Moine, we will think of something. Would you like to send them an owl tomorrow, or maybe we can have them join us for lunch this coming weekend after you, your mom, and my mom get done with the dress shopping. We will have a nice lunch, or we can meet for dinner instead. I know that they will love having me as a son-in-law. They know that I love you." Ron said soothingly, as he hugged her tight, and kissed her gently on the mouth. "I love you Moine, and you are going to make me the luckiest wizard in the world. Sweet dreams my love." Ron fell asleep, closely followed by Hermoine, in each others arms.

The next weekend, while Harry and Ron were off checking out formal wear and with booking agents looking for a musician for the reception, Hermoine, Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, and Ginny went looking for dresses and flowers and invitations. The ladies were out all day, and finally found the perfect dresses at a small bridal shop in London, and they got the flowers through a contact that professor sprout had in Hogsmeade. "Well girls, it looks like we got everything, and I agree with you that the invitations can be done at the school. Shall we go get some dinner now?" Mrs. Weasley asked the ladies.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley, I wondered if you could go get my father, and transport us back to Hogsmeade, so that Ron and I can have a private dinner with them." Hermoine asked this nicely.

"Of course dear, I think that that can be arranged. Ginny do you think that Harry would care you, your father and I for dinner tonight?"

"Sure mom, I think that he and Ron are in Hogsmeade today anyway."

A/N: I would like to thank all my reviewers, saying that, I'm glad that you all love this story. The next chapter will be Ron meeting the grangers and telling them what's going on. Also Harry and Ginny and her parents at dinner. Thank you again for the reviews, and I hope to be posting chapters as quick as I am, but not more than one per day, not like today, where I will have two posted. Take care my faithful readers, and I am at this moment working on chapter three on Harry's best dursley summer. —Donald—


	4. Meet the Parents

**Daddy Harry**

A/N: To answer some questions.

1. The reasons that the Weasley's weren't really mad at the two of them for what happened, is because, they have been trying to get them together since the defeat of Voldemort. I know that this seems completely out of character, but they figured that Harry needed love, and that they would get married eventually anyway, so they weren't to mad at him. Yes they are mad, and that will show up some in this chapter, but at least you know why they seemed out of character.

2. Yes Ron and Hermoine's wedding will be happening at the same time, it will be a double wedding, just because they have always done things together, and you will find out what the Grangers think this chapter.

Chapter Four: Meet the parents

That night, Ron was getting really nervous as he got ready for dinner with Hermoine's parents. He wasn't sure how he was going to ask them for her hand in marriage. Hermoine was trying to comfort him, saying that "my parents love you Ron, they wouldn't want anyone else for me. Don't worry so much." Hermoine gave him a kiss on the cheek to calm him down.

"Thank you moine, I'm sorry that I seem so nervous, but your father scares me. I mean I know he's just a dentist, but he can be scary when he wants to." Ron gave her his lopsided grin and a big hug. "Shall we go down to meet them at the restaurant." Ron offered her his arm, and led her down to Hogsmeade.

Mr and Mrs. Granger were waiting for the couple at the three broomsticks when they walked in. The proprietor was being very nice to them, and served them tea and coffee, while they waited. Hermoine gave her parents a big hug and kiss, while Ron shook there hands and they sat down to dinner. "Well Ron, your mom told us that you two had a big announcement for us when she picked us up this afternoon. Would you care to inform us, or do we have to guess." Mr. Granger looked at Ron with some reservation in his eyes.

"Well Mr and Mrs. Granger, I proposed to Moine just last week, and she accepted. We would like to invite you to the wedding next month." Ron squeezed Moine's hand for reassurance. "I know that this seems a bit quick, but you see, we're planning this wedding as a double wedding to go with my sister Ginny's and her fiancee Harry's wedding. We know that we're young, but we are very much in love." Ron bent down and gave Hermoine a kiss to prove his point.

Mr Granger looked like he was going to explode when he said. "Not only are you two to young, but I can't believe that you asked her without asking our permission for her hand in marriage." Looking over at his daughter. "Are you pregnant, is this why he asked you?"

"Daddy, no I'm not. Ron loves me, and I love him. We are going to get married next month whether your there or not." Hermoine looked like she was going to cry, so Ron held her while trying to hold back his anger.

"I can't believe you asked her that. You are still welcome to the wedding, but you will not put her down again. I'm sorry, but I'm no longer hungry. Please enjoy your dinner." Looking at Hermoine, Ron asked, "are you coming back with me now?" He asked in a quiet voice, so as to make it a question, not a demand.

Hermoine looked up and him and said, "no Ron, I think I need to stay and talk to my parents. I will see you when I get back to our room." She smiled up at him, and he bent down to give her a kiss.

"Ok Moine, I will see you when you get back. Mr and Mrs. Granger, it was so nice to see you again." Ron shook there hands again, and on his way out, he got a case of butter beer for there stash in the common room. "I love you moine, I will see you when you get back." Ron smiled and walked out of the Three Broomsticks and back to the castle.

"Well that went well." Hermoine tried to crack a joke. "I'm sorry mom and dad, but I love him, and we are adults. We do know what we are doing. I know you still see me as a little girl, but I have gone through so much over the last few years, and ever since Voldemort's defeat, we have gotten closer. I hope you can understand, and still walk me down the aisle daddy." Hermoine said with a tear in her eyes.

"We are only worried about you Moine, but we understand, don't we dear?" Her mother said looking at her dad.

"Yes we do understand. We know that he will treat you right sweety. We will be there, if you still want us. Please apologize to Ron for us, and I would love to be there to give you away at your wedding." Hermoine's dad said this, then they ate there dinner, and had small talk. At the end of the dinner, they walked her back to the castle, where they were going to floo back to the Burrow, where Mrs. Weasley was going to get them back home.

At the same time, Harry and Ginny were meeting Mr and Mrs. Weasley at the leaky cauldron for dinner. They had flooed there from Dumbledores office about an hour ago, and met them and the rest of the family, for a dinner that neither of them would forget.

When they got there, Mrs. Weasley pulled Ginny away for a woman to woman talk while Mr. Weasley and the rest of the Weasley men pulled Harry over to the bar to talk to him.

The conversation between Ginny and her mother went quite well, she asked Ginny how the pregnancy was going, and gave her a book on how to be a good mother, then they had a quiet dinner together.

The men on the other hand were taking Harry and giving him a once over. "How can you do this to our sister/little girl? She is our little girl, and you took and got her pregnant. We know that you love her, and that you were going to ask her to marry you anyway, but how come you had to get her pregnant? She's to young to be a mother." They all said this at once, and Harry was getting a headache from there yelling.

"Like I had planned on her getting pregnant. We forgot to do the contraception charm the one time we had sex. I'm sorry, but at least I'm taking responsibility for what I did. Like you said I was going to ask her to marry me anyway. So it's a little bit earlier than we thought, but we love each other, and I want to make her happy. We don't want to wait til this summer for the wedding for one good reason, she would be 4 months pregnant at that time, and can you imagine what people would think if she showed up pregnant at the wedding. I know your saying that she shouldn't have to go through this, but we do love each other, and we are going through with it." Harry looked at each of them straight in the eye.

"Ok Harry, I have always loved you like a son, and we have been planning for this wedding since you defeated Voldemort. Welcome to the family Harry." Mr. Weasley said with a smile on his face. "But if you do anything to hurt my little girl, you won't make it to your next birthday.

Harry gulped and nodded his head. "I understand everyone. Thank you." With that Harry and the men joined the ladies for dinner just before they ordered.

A/N: next chapter will be the month leading up to the weddings, and the wedding itself. Thank you all for your reviews, I'm so glad that so many people love this story. Please keep reading and reviewing. —Donald


	5. Planning and discussions

**Daddy Harry**

A/N: I know that I said that this would be the chapter that had the wedding in it, but I'm sorry, the wedding will be next chapter. I have had an idea for what to do for the planning department, and I decided that this will be about what Ginny and her mother talked about at the dinner, and a plan that she has had. The bachellor and bachellorette party will be next chapter then the wedding in chapter 7, reception chapter 8, rest of year chapter 9, then honeymoon chapter 10. Thank you –Donald

Chapter five: Planning and Discussions

"Hey Gin, what did you and your mom talk about while I was being harangued by your brothers and father?" Harry asked innocently.

"Oh nothing much, just talking about the wedding and the baby. She gave me this interesting book on pregnancy, and motherhood. I'm already half way through it, why?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you got the same kind of reception I got. I shouldn't have thought that they would be like that towards you. I think that this is going to be an interesting couple of weeks. I just wish my parents and Serius were around for the wedding. But I know that they will be here in spirit, if not in body." Harry said wistfully.

"Well you never know what will happen, weirder things have happened in the wizadring world." Ginny said.

Harry kissed her good night and headed to bed, asking "are you coming?"

"No, I think that I will do some more reading, before turning in. Good night sweet heart." Ginny kissed him good night.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Ginny had a meeting with the headmaster in about 20 minutes. She waited for Harry to go to sleep, then slipped out of there quarters and to the headmasters office. She said the password that Dumbledore had given her earlier this evening, and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Come in Ms. Weasley." When Ginny walked in, Dumbledore was behind his desk and offered her a lemon drop and a place to sit. Ginny took it and sat down.

"How may I help you Ginny. You weren't very specific when you asked to have a meeting with me this night. Is everything ok with the pregnancy?" He asked with a bit of concern in his eyes.

"The pregnancy is going fine sir. I was just wondering if there was a way that we could get Harry's parents and Serius here for the wedding. It would mean a lot to Harry and me. I know that you think of Harry as a son, and he feels the same way about you." Ginny said this with a smile.

"Well Ginny, let me look into this, and I will let you know by the end of the week. I think that there might be a way to do this. Let me guess, you want this to be a surprise for Harry, can I tell your brother and Ms. Granger about it, or do you want it to be a surprise for them also?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you professor, I think that it would be best to not tell Ron and Hermoine, because you know that Ron can't keep a secret from Harry. I know that Hermoine could, but I don't think my brother could."

Ginny talked to the Headmaster for about another hour, before she headed back to her room. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around Harry and fell into a sleep full of beautiful dreams. Remembering what her mother had told her that evening.

FLASHBACK

"Now Ginny, the best thing about parenthood is that you will have a beautiful baby that will love you and will always love you." That was the first thing after hugs and kisses that Mrs. Weasley said to her daughter.

Ginny had walked over to her mother that evening not knowing what she would say to her this evening. She loved her family, but wasn't quite sure what they would do when they got the two of them alone. She was a little afraid when they flooed in and none of her brothers girlfriends or wives were there. She shouldn't have worried, because the only thing that her brothers and father did was give Harry a little scare.

Mrs. Weasley handed her daughter a book, saying that it was a good book for young first time mothers. She also said that she should read it all, and if she had any questions, she could owl her, or ask madame pomfrey. "Have you been keeping up your appointments with the medi witch at the school? We want you to have a happy and healthy baby when you have it."

"Of course mom, I have been doing good and doing what she says. She has already told me that I couldn't do any magic after the 5th month, but I will be out of school for the summer at that time, so I'm not really worried. I am also going to be missing the first 3 months of my 7th year, but my classmates said that they will help catch up after I come back." Ginny was glad that her friends will help her out, and that she will have Harry to help her out with everything.

END OF FLASHBACK

The next couple of days went by with little or no problems. The week to follow the big meeting was used for getting gowns, tuxes, and all the wedding plans done. Once everything was done right, Ginny was called up to the Heasmasters office one night after dinner.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Ms. Weasley, you said that you wanted to know if there was a possibility of getting Harry's parents and his godfather to the wedding right?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes of course, is that why you asked me to come up here, you found a way." Ginny looked as if it was Christmas and a birthday all rolled into one.

"Yes Ginny, I have found a way. You have to understand that this isn't permanent, but they will be here for the week before the wedding, and for a couple of days afterwords, so that you can get to know them better. You also have to understand that this is a ritual that will take about a week to perform, and it will take all my concentration, so I won't be able to help you out during the week prior to them getting here."

"I understand, and thank you sir. Harry and I appreciate it. Let's not tell him, but make it a surprise for him to have that week." Ginny gave her old headmaster a big hug thanking him again.


	6. A great surprise

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter Six: A Special Surprise

A/N: ok thank you all for your reviews, and I am glad that you like my story that just won't stop. I am sorry one more time to say that the wedding won't be happening this chapter, but if you read the last chapter, you probably know why. Lily and James Potter, and Sirius Black will be coming back this chapter, and we will be seeing Harry's reaction, and what happens during the week prior to the wedding.

A/N 2: Ok great readers, I have a question for you all, please leave your answers in a review, or in an email. How many children should Ginny be pregnant with? Please no more than three at the most, because they are still in school. With your answer please leave your ideas of the mixture of boy to girl if there is more than one, and ideas for names. I will be taking ideas over the next week, and let you know in chapter 10 what will be happening with that. Thank you –Donald

Dumbeldore was hard at work a couple of weeks before the wedding, him and Professor Snape. Professor Snape was helping because it took a very complicated potion to bring this about, and he is the best at hand with potions. Severus was helping out for Ginnys sake, not Harry's, he may still not like Harry, but Ginny is one of his best students, and he would do anything for her. While Dumbeldore was preparing for the ritual, and casting the spells, Snape was preparing the potion, which will be done at the end of the ritual, just in time for Ginny and Harry to take it for the end of the ritual. Ginny was going to tell Harry that it was something that was done for magical weddings, and since Harry is still a little dense about these things, he of course agreed.

At the end of the week, Harry and Ginny were standing in the headmasters office, ready to finish the ritual. Dumbeldore told Harry to close his eyes as he took the potion, and to not open them til he told him to. As Harry took the potion, so did Ginny, and the headmaster started chanting an spell in a language that they haven't heard before, and after a few minutes of casting, Harry heard a voice that he hadn't heard since the end of his 5th year. "Open your eyes Harry, congratulations on your engagement." Sirius Black said. As Harry opened his eyes, he saw something that made him faint, his parents and his godfather were standing in front of him with smiles on there faces.

"Oh James, he fainted." Lily Potter said as she ran to her boys side, and cradled him in her arms trying to get him to wake up.

As Harry opened his eyes, he was afraid that he was dreaming. "Mom is that you?" Harry asked with a trepidation in his voice.

"Yes Harry, it's us. It seems that your lovely fiancee had the idea to surprise you with bringing us back for your wedding." As she said this, James and Serius came up to hug him also.

"You have grown up to be a fine young man Harry. Your mother and I are so proud of you." James said with a crackle in his voice. "And is this your lovely Ginerva?"

"Yes sir, I'm Ginerva, but please call me Ginny. I am so glad that the ritual worked." Ginny was in tears as she went over to join the group in a big hug. "It's good to meet you Mr and Mrs. Potter, and good to see you again sirius." Ginny was crying now, but they were tears of joy.

"I think that we should leave them alone Severus. When your ready, I will show you to your rooms, which are near the Griffindorph tower." Dumbeldore said with a twinkle in his eyes, and a small tear of happiness behind them.

Dumbeldore and Snape quietly left the office as the 5 others in the office sat there quietly talking, hugging, and the ladies were crying. Dobby the house elf, popped in with tea service for them all.

"Thank you Dobby, thank you so much for the help here. Mom Dad, I would like you to meet Ginerva Weasley, pretty soon to be Ginerva Potter." Harry said with a smile. "She is also the mother of my soon to be born child, well in 7 months, but that is soon enough." Harry had to laugh when he said that.

As they were reminiscing about what Harry's life was like over the last 16 years, letting his parents know what it was like for him. The tears were falling by the time he was done telling the story. Then there was shouts of joy, when he told them that he finally defeated Voldemort at the end of last summer.

"Finally he is dead, and won't be able to come back again." The three adults said while hugging Harry and Ginny.

"So I hear that this is going to be a double wedding, when can we meet the other couple?" Lily asked. "I would love to meet them."

Just at that minute, the doors to the office opened up, and in walked Ron and Hermoine. "The headmaster said that we might want to come up here, and meet someone Harry." Ron's mouth dropped as he was saying this, and he asked, "aren't those your parents, and Serius Harry?

" Hermoine looked at them and smiled.

"He found a way didn't he Ginny?"

Ginny just nodded to her best friend.

"Ron Hermoine, I would like you to meet my parents, James and Lily Potter, and of course you remember my god father Sirius."

Ron and Hermoine rushed over and were engulfed in the hug fest. The group were like that for a couple of hours talking about wedding plans and everything.

"I can't believe that you did this Ginny. How can I ever thank you for this? I know I will love you for the rest of my life, and promise to never leave you alone. I'm not going to take the offer of Auror training, I think I will take the headmasters offer up to teach DADA starting next year. That way I can be near you for your final year, and you can be near our baby. I love you Ginny." Harry gave her a big hug and kiss

"I love you to Harry, and your welcome, I figured that you would want them at our special day." Ginny smiled up at his deep green eyes.

A/N: ok remember to let me know what you think about how many kids they are having. This is being posted on December 12, 2004, and I will be posting the results next Sunday December 19, 2004, so the entries for this will end on December 16, that gives you 4 days to get your ideas in. Please review ----Donald


	7. Planning and Parties

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter 7: A week of fun

A/N: Ok everyone, this is it. We're finally at the last week before the wedding. Please read and review. And I'm sure that you have noticed, I'm not like some authors, I don't threaten to not update unless I don't get a certain number of reviews. To prove this, I have given you four chapters in 2 days. Please read and review again. Thank you and I love all my readers and reviewers. –Donald

The next week was spent in planning of the weddings, and having parties. James and Sirius joined the best men, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom in planning the double bachelor party. While Lily planned with the bridesmaids the Patil twins for the bachelorette party.

The men spent a few days planning it, and getting Ron and Harry's friends together for the party. They were planning to have it two days before the wedding, because they don't want the boys to have hangovers for the wedding. The day of the party was a beautiful one, and Ron and Harry were none the wiser when they got up that morning. They got up and got ready for the day, had there classes and all day. They were dismissed from there classes after lunch for the rest of the week til after the wedding. After a day of shopping for rings and making plans for the honeymoons that they were going to take after school got out this summer.

"Ok Ron and Harry, after we have dinner at the leaky cauldron, you two are ours for the rest of the time til the wedding." James said with a smile. "Don't look so worried Harry and Ron, we won't do anything that will hurt you." He said and under his breath "permantly."

"Ok dad, I trust you completely, but what are we going to do tonight?" Harry asked with a bit of a worried look on his face.

"Yah Mr. Potter, I think that we should know what's going on. Don't you?" Ron looked at them sceptically.

"For one Ron, you no longer need to call me Mr. Potter, you are going to be family at the end of the week, and we aren't going to be around after the wedding reception. Please call me James, and you can call Mrs. Potter Lily if you like." He said with a smile.

Harry and Ron went around with the men to do some last minute shopping for rings, and dress robes and all. After dinner that night, Harry and Ron were blindfolded and apparated to a small room in a place that they did not know where they were. After the blindfolds were removed, they found that they were in a awfully small room, with a door on one wall. "What are we doing here dad? This is a small room, and we're the only ones here." Harry asked with a bit of trepidation.

"Don't worry guys, just wait here until we call you. When we call you, go through that door, and to your surprise."

After the other men went out through the door, Harry and Ron had to wait for what it seemed like 2 hours, but it was only about 2 minutes. "What do you think they are doing Ron?" Harry asked his best friend.

"I don't know, but I have an idea. What do you think happens to the grooms this close to the wedding?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Please don't tell me, they planned a bachelor party for us." Harry groaned, but still had a bit of a smile on his face.

"Well that's what it looks like, let's act surprised when we go in there. They think we don't know about it. While we don't know what's going to happen, we know that this is what going on."

"Ok Ron, let's just have fun tonight right. I wonder what they have in mind? Knowing what my father is like, it will be a doozy. I wouldn't be surprised if they got the twins together in on this." Ron snickered.

"Yah I wouldn't be surprised either. This is going to be fun."

IN THE HALL

"Remus, do you have everything set up?" Asked James.

"Yes prongs, this is going to be one of the biggest, wildest bachelor parties that there has ever been. And I mean it will be wilder than your prongs." Moony said with a smile, remembering that party nearly 20 years ago.

James looked around the hall looking at all of Harry and Ron's male friends getting ready to surprise the boys. He guessed that he shouldn't call them boys anymore, I guess it would be best to call them young men.

"Well I think it's time that we let them know that they can come in. Everyone hide and be ready to surprise them." Prongs sent out a mental note to Harry and Ron that they can come in now.

BACK TO RON AND HARRY

"Well that's the clue for us to come in." Harry said to Ron

They went in through the door to find themselves in a giant hall full of there male friends yelling surprise and passing around fire whiskey and hors de vurse. "Thank you all for coming here tonight to help Ron and myself to celebrate our upcoming nuptials, and the end of our bachelorhood. Let's have fun and not worry about anything that may come up." Harry said with a smile, already almost drunk.

The night went on for most of the night, everyone got very drunk and passed out in the hall. Luckily, the hall that they were in, was the Great Hall at Hogswarts, and they were taken care of by Madame Pomfrey and the house elves. Everyone was out of there and into private rooms before breakfast the next day.

A/N: again I am sorry that the wedding will not be happening in this chapter, I decided to separate this into three chapters, this one being the bachelor party. The next one the bachelorette party, and finally the wedding.


	8. The Girls Turn to Party

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter 8: The ladies turn to party

A/N:: Ok I said that I would put the answer to my question in chapter 10, but now it looks like it will not happen til later, because, I am going so fast with this story, I will be past chapter 10 by the time I get done with taking opinions. I will let you know what chapter it is going to be in the chapter before, so you can be prepared, but I promise you will know before the baby(s) are born.

Disclaimer: I know I should have mentioned this earlier, so this is going to be the only time. I own nothing but the plot to this story. J K Rowlings owns all the characters, and places thank you JK for allowing me the privlage to use your characters. –Donald

Ginny and Hermoine were spending the days before the weddings with Lily, getting to know her, and getting some motherly advice from her and Mrs. Weasley and Granger. "Now girls remember, never go to bed mad with each other, but never let them know that your wrong." Lily said with a sly smile on her face.

Lily and Molly were old friends from way back, but they took Mrs. Granger in with open arms, like she was an old friend. They were talking about there own weddings and honeymoons with the girls, saying that it was fun, and you will love it.

"So we don't need to ask this of you Ginny, but Hermoine, have you and Ron been intimate yet?" All three women looked at the blushing Hermoine.

"Well uhm, you know that we have been sharing a bed since we got engaged, and well to answer your question, yes we have." Hermoine looked over at her mother with a bit of trepidation.

"It's ok honey, I kind of knew that you and Ron probably couldn't wait til you were married, in fact your father and I didn't wait til we were married either." Now both her and Hermoine were blushing while the other ladies were chuckling.

"You know girls, it isn't to bad that you have tasted the fun of marital bliss. It makes it so that you wouldn't be surprised on your wedding night." Lily said with a twinkle in her eyes.

While the ladies were having a leisurely lunch talking about things, and then doing some last minute shopping for leingerie and other stuff for the wedding and honeymoon. The maids of honor were getting the party ready for that night at the Burrow, and had all the friends of Ginny and Hermoine. They had a old friend of Fleurs from France there as a stripper, for the fun of the ladies.

"So Ginny, what do you think your brother will think of this." Hermoine was holding up a little piece of leingerie that looked like it might cover her up, but showed off way to much.

"You know moine that I don't want to know about what your going to be doing with my brother, but I think that you won't be wearing it for long, once he sees you in it." Ginny said with a grin. "What do you think Harry would like, I mean I will be 2 months pregnant when we have our wedding night, do you think that it would be alright to have fun?" Ginny blushed as she asked her.

"I know that he loves you completely, and he would love you know matter what you wear. And as far as your other question concerns, it should be ok to have fun in your first tri-mester." Hermoine was laughing a bit at her friends looks.

As they got done with there lunch, they decided to go to the burrow for an evening of talk and fun. For unlike the guys, the girls new about the party. Padma and Parvarti Patil had set it up for a night of fun. But unbeknownst to Ginny, but Hermoine new, it was also going to be a baby shower for her.

When they got into the burrow, they inundated by friends and family with best wishes and a lovely party. The highlight of the bachelorette party was Fleur's friend Micheel who was a great stripper, that made all the women swoon.

After all the presents that were for the bachelorette party, and the party quieted down, there was a cake brought out with ice cream, and another big stack of presents wrapped in pink and blue wrapping. "Congratulations Ginny. We are now going to throw you a baby shower." Hermoine and the twins said at the same time. "Were you surprised?"

Ginny was trying hard to keep her tears from falling, and failing miserably. "Thank you all for this. I wasn't expecting this, I love you all." Ginny was crying as she opened her presents.

From Fleur and Bill she got clothes that weren't in any specific colors so that they would be good for either a boy or a girl.

From Molly, Lily, and Mrs. Granger, she got more clothes, and a crib.

From her friends in Griffindor, she got some sweets, and a complete assortment of different things that they have heard that pregnant women crave during there pregnancy.

And from Hermoine she got, clothes, and a book on proper baby care and the differences between muggle birth rights, and magical births.

She also got all kinds of old baby furniture that looked loved and cared for from her father and brothers.

From her professors at Hogwarts, she got potions and gifts that will help her through nausea and pain.

From the headmaster her and Harry got a special room in the castle for them to stay in at any time after the wedding. She handed Hermoine a piece of paper that said that he offered the same thing to her and Ron.

A/N: Ok I know that I have said this many times before in different chapters, but I swear that this time I'm not lying, next chapter we will be having the wedding. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you, I love you all. —Donald


	9. The Wedding, finally

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter 9: The wedding (finally)

A/N: Hey everyone, It's me again. Here is the event you have been waiting for the wedding of Harry Potter to Ginny Weasley, and Ron Weasley to Hermoine Granger. I hope you enjoy, and please review. Hey I just thought of it, this makes 6 chapters in 3 days, wow I must be getting good at this. Actually, once I get started, I can't stop. Thank you for reading.

The guests were collecting in the Great Hall of Hogwart's for the wedding of there friends. A lot of them were reading this mornings announcement in the Daily Prophet:

The wedding of the Century

By: Reeta Skeeter

Wedding collumnist

You all know about Harry Potter and how he had defeated Lord Voldemort at the end of last summer, while also protecting those who he considered his family, and it looks like he is going to become one of the family now that he is marrying the lovely Ginerva Weasley. Ginerva is the youngest child of Arthur and Molly Weasley. The Weasley's are totally proud of there youngest children are going to be married this fine day. There youngest son, Ron Weasley is also getting married at this time to his long time girlfriend Hermoine Granger.

The Granger's didn't have any comment on the marriage of there only daughter to Mr. Weasley, but we can tell that they are happy. The Granger's are prominent Dentist in London, and Hermoine is there only child.

We at the Daily Prophet all would like to wish the couples the best in there life.

As all the guests were gathered, the couples and there wedding parties were getting ready and were completely nervous. In one room, Harry and Ron were with the best men, and James and Sirius getting ready, and looking over there dress robes for the wedding. "Hey Ron, we look really good in these things, I am glad we had the girls choose the colors for the wedding. Dad, Sirius, I want to thank you for what you and everyone did for Ginny after there bachelorette party, in throwing her a surprise baby shower."

"It wasn't a problem Harry, we know what it is like for a young couple to just getting started. Don't worry about it Ron, you are getting some of the same things that they got also, as a wedding gift, I know that we aren't supposed to tell you all about what your getting, but we know that you would be feeling that Harry would be getting things that your not. Of course you won't be getting the baby stuff yet, because Hermoine's not pregnant, but there are other things that they got, that you will be getting also." Sirius said with a smile.

Harry and Ron were nervous, but they were having fun getting ready. They were joking with Dean and Seamus about what they were going to be doing this summer on there honeymoons, and where they were going. It seemed that Harry had arranged a cruise of the Carribean for the four of them for the honeymoon. They were going to be spending 2 months cruising the Carribean Islands and spending time in the sun. Harry and Ginny had to be back in time for Harry to teach and Ginny to be back for school. Ron and Hermoine were going to come back also because they wanted to get settled into there new apartment in Hogsmeade.

The girls were having a ball getting ready with Lily, Molly, and Mrs. Granger for the wedding. Pavarti and Padma were helping Ginny and Hermoine with there hair and makeup while also doing theres. "Are you guys going to have fun on your honeymoons this summer?"

"Well I'm not going to be able to do a lot, but sit by the pool and have fun." Ginny said with a bit of a frown. "Because I'm going to be 5 months pregnant at the time." Ginny blushed.

"Don't worry about it Gin, we know your going to go have fun, get a tan, and have lots and lots of shag time with Harry. Now it's almost time for the wedding. Shall we go, I think that the boys are waiting for us." Padma said with a smile.

Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus were waiting up front with the headmaster at the front, as the wedding march was played and Padma and Pavarti walked in wearing silver bridesmaids dresses and stood to the right of the boys waiting for Ginny and Hermoine to come in with there fathers.

The whole crowd came to there feet as Ginny and Arthur Weasley, and Hermoine and Frank Granger walked down the aisle towards the front of the hall. Ginny and Hermoine were dressed in beautiful gowns, Ginny in baby blue, and Hermoine in a cream color. As they came to the front of the hall, Professor Dumbeldore raised his hands, and the music came to the end of the song. Clearing his throat, he asked, "whom gives away these lovely ladies to be wed."

"Her mother and I do." Chorused Arthur Weasley and Frank Granger at the same time.

"Thank you sirs, will the two grooms please take there ladies left hands in there's and come forward to stand in front of me."

Harry and Ron each took there lovely fiancees hand after they were kissed on the cheek by there fathers, and stepped forward towards there headmaster.

"Is there anyone here that sees any reason that these fine young people should not be married at this time. Say now or forever hold your peace." Dumbeldore and the rest of the wedding party held there breath as they waited for a couple of minutes to see if anyone objected. They all let out a sigh of relief when no one objected.

"Fine, fine, I see that there are no objections, so let's start this wedding." Dumbeldore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Now, do you Harry James Potter take Ginerva Ann Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, until the end of time?"

"I do." Harry said with a smile.

"And do you Ronald Billius Weasley, take Hermoine Anne Granger to be you lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, until the end of time?"

"I do." Ron said with another smile.

"Good, good. Now do you Ginerva Ann Weasley take Harry James Potter to be you lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, until the end of time."

"I do." Ginny said with a smile.

"Do you Hermoine Anne Granger take Ronald Billius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, until the end of time?"

"I do." Hermoine said with a smile.

"That is really good. Now the rings." Dobby the house elf came up with two boxes that held the rings and handed one to each of the men. "Now Harry and Ron, take the ring and place it on your wifes left ring finger, and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." The boys repeated, and placed the ring on there brides finger.

"Now with the exxchanging of rings and the saying of vows, I bond the to each other for the rest of your lives. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your brides." There was a tremendous uproar of cheers as a bright light went over the couples bonding them together as they kissed. "Now I would like to introduce you to Mr and Mrs. Harry James Potter, and Mr and Mrs. Ronald Billius Weasley as husbands and wives. I declare this under my power as headmaster of this school, and all that I am. May no one part, what this bond has brought together. Now let's celebrate the new couple." As everyone got up, Dumbeldore clapped his hands and all the chairs disappeared and tables went around the hall with a dance floor in the middle for the reception.

A/N: Ok guys there was the wedding, I hope that it wasn't a disappointment. I have just posted the prequel to this story, about what happened at the burrow this summer, and there finding the charm that finally defeated Voldemort there. It's a short one shot story called The Final Battle: Harry vs Voldemort. Please read and review thank you. I love all my reviewers, I have found that this story is very popular and I haven't been getting any real flames and I am grateful about it. Just a little thing about the next chapters, it will be the reception of course. ----Donald


	10. The Reception

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter 10: The Reception

A/N: It looks like everyone loves this story, for I haven't gotten any really bad reviews, except for one mistake on spelling, and a correction on Ginny first name. I thank those two reviewers that corrected me on those two things, and am grateful for all my reviewers. I hope that everyone liked my wedding chapter. –Donald

Everyone was happy and the music and food was wonderful. The house elves outdid themselves with the food and decorations. The couples danced the night away, and had loads of fun. Ginny got a chance to dance with her father, while Harry danced with Molly during the moonlight sonata. Harry had been taking dancing lessons with Professor McGonnagal to learn to dance nicely for the wedding. Harry was grateful for the lessons, and was happy that he was able to finally do this. After dancing and dining was over, everyone was talking and dancing, while Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermoine were cutting the cakes, for the house elves had made two wedding cakes, one for each couple. Colin Creevey was snapping pictures all over the place and got a good one of Harry and Ron stuffing the girls face with cake at the same time that they were stuffing Harry and Ron's face with cake.

One end of the hall was filled with presents of all shapes and sizes for the couples. They were separated into two stacks of pretty much equal sizes, one for each couple. Ron was salivating over the size of the stacks, and waiting to get started on them. "Ok everyone, now that we have partaken in the feast and dancing, I would like to have the two couples go to the end of the hall, where there wedding gifts are arranged. They would like to thank you all for coming and having a good time."

The gifts were from a wide variety of people and here's what they got.

For Harry and Ginny:

From Hagrid: a bunch of stuffed animals for the baby, and a set of new dress robes for both Harry and Ginny.

From Mr and Mrs. Weasley they got a grandfather clock like the one in the burrow.

From the rest of the Weasley family they got a wide assortment of furniture and linens for wherever they may live.

From the griffindors they got them a new set of china for the place of living.

From his parents they got a big surprise, they got the deed to Godric Hollow and a picture of it showing that it has been rebuilt and at there waiting.

From Sirius and Remus they got a big book of the marauders history, and how to become animaguses.

From the professors they got a wide variety of potions, books, and everyday items that will help around the house.

From Ron and Hermoine they got a big surprise, they answered there question about being the god parents of there children. They also got them some more baby furniture and clothes.

Ron and Hermoine got pretty much the same thing except they didn't get any baby stuff yet, and the Potters and Sirius and Remus gave them the deed to a house that's next to the hollow.

Now that all the gifts were unwrapped and thanks were given, the best men got up to give speeches.

First was Dean Thomas giving a speech for Harry:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I was happy to be asked Harry's best men for his marriage to Ginny. I have known Harry since our first year, and known Ginny since her first, our second. We all know that they love each other, and nothing can separate them from now on. I would like to propose a toast to Harry and Ginny, and also to Ron and Hermoine, may no one rip asunder what was put together tonight. To Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermoine." Dean raised his glass and the toast was echoed across the hall.

Seamus Finnigan rose next to give his speech:

"Now I am glad that Dean had given his speech, and has given us all a great one at that. I have known Ron and Hermoine since they both started here 7 years ago as eleven year olds. They might have bickered for most of the time, but we all have known that they have loved each other for many years. Ron has always stuck up for her whenever she has had problems with different people, and they have always made a good team together when fighting or loving. They have been know along with Harry as the golden trio, until a couple of years ago when Ginny joined them, and then they became the fearsome foursome, and also have been known as the Marauder Jr's. To Ron and Hermoine, Harry and Ginny. May you all live on in peace now that Voldemort is no longer among us." Seamus said this with a smile as it was echoed across the hall.

Everyone could see a tear come to the eyes of James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, at the mention of them being the Marauder JR's. They all new that this day would come, and were proud of them all.

A/N: Ok I'm sorry if it was a bit short, but they will be getting longer I swear. Please read and review. Next chapter will comprise the rest of the year. Thank you again. —Donald


	11. A few surprises for the couples

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter 11: A few surprises for the couples.

A/N welcome to the newest chapter in my story. I thank all my reviewers, and a question that was asked of me will be answered in this chapter. You will see what I mean when we get into the chapter some. Thank you for reading and continuing reviewing my beloved readers. —Donald

After the reception, the couples were called to the headmasters office after saying good bye to there guests. The four of them all went up to the gargoyles and gave the password "love bites" and walked upstairs. When they walked into the headmasters office, they were kind of surprised to see Mr and Mrs. Potter, along with Sirius Black and the Weasley's and Grangers.

"What are you all doing here?" Harry asked with a bit of trepidation. "I thought that you had to go back after the reception mom, dad and Sirius. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I don't want to get my hopes up."

"Well Harry, it seems that we didn't read a little post script in the charm before we cast it. It seems that if the people were brought back for reasons of pure love, that they get to stay back as there normal selves." Dumbledore said this with a twinkle in his eyes.

James and Lily Potter rushed up to there son and daughter-in-law giving them a big hug saying. "Isn't it wonderful Harry and Ginny. We get to stay, and so does Sirius."

"It's great mom." Both Harry and Ginny were now crying as they hugged there parents. "In fact it's more than great, it's a dream come true."

Ron and Hermoine were talking to there parents quietly in a corner as the reunion was taking place. Sirius was standing back, not wanting to get in the way of James and Lily's happiness, when he sees them wave him over. "Come on Sirius old boy, your as much a part of this family as anyone else." Sirius was pulled into the family hug and he started crying.

The five of them waited for Ron and Hermoine got done talking to there parents and walked over. "Hey Ron and Moine, why don't we take this little private party down to our common room. I think that the headmaster might want to get some sleep tonight." Harry said with a grin.

"Well Harry, there's a problem in that. You see you all have been given your own private quarters in the castle, and all your stuff is already there. You don't have a shared common room anymore like you did in the Head Boy and Girl's suites. You each have your own apartment basically. Even with this, you have plenty of room in each of your separate living quarters to hold this private party that you wanted." Dumbledore sprang this on them.

"Well shall we go? We will go check out both suites, before we retire two one of them for a small private party." Harry said this with a smile.

"A Harry, I don't think that would be a good idea. Why don't you four go get settled into your apartments, and we will see you tomorrow. You shouldn't be spending your wedding night with your in-laws." Sirius said this with a twinkle that the rest of the parents readily agreed with.

"Thanks for reminding me of that Sirius." Harry looked down at his new wife and smiled. "Shall we go to our new place dear?"

"Yes we shall." They all said there good byes to there parents and friends and followed Dobby down to there suites.

Harry picked Ginny up and carried her across the thresh hold when they got there. "Welcome to our new home Mrs. Potter, at least til the end of next year. Shall we look around?" Harry asked with a smile. "Or shall we have some fun?" He raised his eyebrows seductively.

Ginny slapped his arm playfully as he put her down in the front room. They looked around the front room astonished, it was quite frankly in one word, beautiful. "Is this really our Harry? It's so much. I mean look, we have a front room, 2 bedrooms w/ fireplaces in all the rooms, a separate bathroom for each room, a living room, and look over there, is that a kitchen. Harry we got a kitchen." Ginny was giddy with happiness as she threw her arms around her new husband, and started to pull him towards the bedroom to have that fun Harry was talking about and the consemated there marriage with a night of fun.

A similar thing was happening in the other suite when Ron carried his new wife accross the thresh hold, but she noticed the one thing that Ginny didn't, a library. This room didn't even get but only a slight look, as Hermoine was to much into her husband that night. Ron was in a titter over the idea that he had something of his own. "Hermoine it's beautiful, is it really ours?" Ron's question was cut off as Hermoine was slowly taking her clothes off as she led him into the bedroom with a smile. Ron gulped as he followed her into the bedroom with a crooked grin.

The next afternoon, after a leisurely lunch, the couples decided that they would go for a walk around the grounds. Harry and Ginny went down to the others room and knocked on the door. Hermoine answered and greeted them. When they asked if she and Ron would care to join them on the walk, she kindly said no, saying that she wanted to spend the day with him just being together. They noticed that she had only stuck her head out the door, and that she looked disheveled but happy. "Come on Moine, come back to bed." They heard Ron say. They said "have fun Moine, don't do anything we won't do. Now to think about it, there isn't much we didn't do last night." Ginny said with a wink, and left there bushy haired friend in the doorway flushed laughing.

A/N: Next chapter, classes, and animagus. Thank you again for reviews and reading. —Donald


	12. can we really

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter 12: can we really

A/N: Here's the promised chapter 12 about animaguses. I hope that it is written well, and that you enjoy. Of course Ginny won't be doing it til after the baby's born, but she will help with the studying. ----Donald

"Harry, I was wondering if we could look into becoming animaguses? I know I won't be able to complete the training till the baby's are born, but I think you three should do it. I will help you with the studying, and all, and when I am ready, I will be able to do the transformation." Ginny asked with a smile at her husband, a smile that she knew he couldn't resist.

"Ok Gin, I will talk to McGonagal about it when we start up with classes again on Monday. I will also talk to Ron and Hermoine that day also. But for now, let's just enjoy our weekend with our parents and family. You know, the four of us are related now through marriage. I guess that the big brother thing is going to be put upon Hermoine now, but I know she is going to love it. She is a only child you know." Harry said with a lopsided grin.

Ginny reached over and gave her husband a deep kiss and they had fun the rest of the night and the weekend. On Monday they were to start classes again, so they got up early and got ready. "Harry, do you think I'm getting big for only being 3 months along? I mean I haven't been pregnant before, but you think that we might be having more than one?" Ginny looked at him a little worried.

"If your worried about it Gin, go see madam Pomphrey after breakfast and find out. Just don't find out what the sexes are, I would like that to be a surprise. Are you worried Ginny?" Harry asked with a bit of worry in his voice. "You know I will love them, no matter how many we have, and we don't have to worry about money, I have plenty of it so we don't have to work if don't want to."

After breakfast Harry gave Ginny a kiss and he left the hall for Transfiguration, followed by Ron and Hermoine. Before he went there he stopped by the head table to explain to Ginny's teachers that she might not be making it to class today, because she was worried about something with the baby. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing bad, she was just wondering why she was getting so big for only being 3 months along, so she went to see Madame Pomphrey to get checked on whether she was having more than one." Harry said with a smile. The professors thanked Harry for letting them know, and said it should be alright, considering that she didn't have Professor Snape today, it was fine.

Ginny went down to the hospital wing to talk to the medi witch about what she was worried about. "Excuse me Madame Pomphrey, can I talk to you please?"

"Yes Mrs. Potter, how may I help you? Is everything ok?"

"Yes I'm fine the potions I was given has helped me out a lot for the morning sickness. I was just wondering if you could cast a spell to tell how many baby's I'm having? I don't know, and I was getting worried because I'm so big for only being 3 months along. Harry know I'm here, in fact it was his idea that I come here to find out. We don't want to know the sexes of them tho." Ginny said with a smile.

"It won't be any problem to find out Ginny, just lay down here on the bed and I will cast the spell to find out." After Ginny laid down, and Madame Pomphrey cast the spell, they saw a picture of what was happening in her belly. It showed a picture of two babies, healthy and happy. "Well congratulations Mrs. Potter, your having twins, and they seem to be happy and healthy. This means that you aren't to be doing any kind of strenuous activities, or spells. Also no potions, the fumes might be harmful to yours and the babies health."

"But can't I at least finish the year off for potions? I don't want to fail the class when I'm so close to finishing the year."

"Ok but nothing strenuous. I will send a note with you to your next Potions class, and you can't take it next year at all."

"Ok, I understand." Ginny said with a smile at the aging medi-witch. "No potions next year. I guess that means no Auror training for me, I'm kidding, I wasn't going to become one anyway. But is there a way that you can help me when I get done with the pregnancy so I can still become a medi witch?"

"I can help you with the special training you need in potions next year after you have the babies, and a proper time to rest. Maybe we can get started after the Christmas holidays next year."

"Thank you for all you have done for me. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have a talented medi witch to help me through this." Ginny said with a smile that lit up the room. "Are you going to be the one to deliver my babies? I hope so, it would mean so much to me and Harry."

"Of course I can, and you don't need to worry, I'm sure you and Mr. Potter will be great parents. I know that Mr. Potter has no idea what a proper family is like, but I see the love in his eyes that he has for you, and I know that he will love your babies just as much. Now you rest in here for the day, you are dismissed from your classes for the rest of the day."

"Thank you, I think I will take a nap now, will you let Harry know where I am." With that Ginny fell asleep before Madame Pomphrey could answer her.

After there transfiguration class, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine stayed back to talk to Professor McGonagall. "Excuse us Professor, can we speak with you for a few minutes?

"

"How may I help you Mr. Potter, Mr and Mrs. Weasley?"

"We were wondering if you could help us to become Ani-Maguses? I know that it has been covered already, and you said that if any of us wanted to go through with it, you would help us. Well we have come to say we want to learn. Actually Ginny wants to learn also, but she can't before she has the baby." Harry looked at her with pleading eyes.

Minerva let out a sigh, and finally said. "Of course I will help you become one. I know, as well as you do that you know what your forms will be, because we did that spell that showed you what they will be. So all we need to do is to get you to cast the spell while thinking about yourselves turning into your animal. For the next week, I want you to practice concentrating on your form, and imagining everything that is to being that form. Next week we will start on the transformation. I know that you four will make great ani-maguses, and tell Mrs. Potter that I will also help her out after Christmas holiday next year, that will give her time to get ready, and rested up from having the baby. You are going to be late for your next class if you don't hurry up."

With that the three of them headed off to class, and after classes that day, they met up with Ginny at the great hall for dinner and told her all that McGonagal had told them.

A/N: Ok I know I guess the cat's out of the bag, I'm sorry that I have told you all a couple of days early, but I was hearing that you all wanted them to have twins, so there having twins. No one will know except me what the sexes are until there born, but that's just me in being a bit of a brat. The trio will be becoming there animaguses forms next chapter. Now the big news, I promise that this will be the only review requests I give in this story. If I get at least five hundred reviews for this whole story when I am finished, I promise you a sequel. Thank you for reading and reviewing. ----Donald


	13. Harry and the rest of the rest of the fa...

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter 13: Harry and the rest of the family finds out, and the trio's animals

A/N: Hey all here is chapter 13 for you, I'm sorry that it has been awhile since I updated, at least a while for me. This is the second chapter that I am putting out this day, I might put out chapter 14 also, I don't know yet. Thank you for all your reviews, and for reading. —Donald

A/N2: I'm looking for some ideas on where and how you want this story to end, I am planning to at least go through Ginny's 7th year. If you want me to go farther, let me know. —Donald

Ginny joined the rest of her family at dinner that night, and whispered in Harry's ear that they were indeed having twins. The grin on Harry's face lit up the whole hall when he found out yelling out "yes, that's what I thought." He then bent over and proceeded to snog Ginny senseless in front of the whole school, not caring. He only stopped when he heard someone clearing there throat behind him. "How may I help you Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked with a smile.

"What, how did you know that it was me?"

"You smell of lemon drops, and you're the only one that likes them. Also you're the only one that would be interrupting us at this time."

"Your right Harry, I was just wondering what the good news is?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well professor, I just found out what Ginny and I had suspected this morning, we're having twins." Harry beamed with pride on his face.

There was a thump from the other side of the table, when bot Ron and Hermoine fainted from the news. After enervating his two best friends, next to his wife that is, Harry told them the good news was right. "Now when shall we tell our parents Gin?"

"Well I don't think we need to worry about telling your parents Harry, look up at the head table. Your parents are looking at us with a bit of a worried look, but with a smile. I think that they heard what you said. Shall we confirm it to them and the whole school?"

"Why yes I think we shall."

Harry got up and walked up to the front of the hall with Ginny at his side. "Excuse me mom and dad, we have a announcement. Your grandchildren are going to be twins." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh Harry, Ginny, we are so happy for you two." The three adults, James and Lily Potter, and Sirius Black said as they hugged the couple tight. "Uhm Harry I think you should tell the rest of the school, if your going to, because they are looking at you funnily." Sirius said

Harry turned towards the rest of the student body and cleared his throat. "Well I have great news, Ginny and I are having twins." Harry grinned from ear to ear.

After many congratulations and slaps on the back, they made there way back up to there room for a night of sleeping. "Ginny, tomorrow Ron Hermoine and I are going to start on our transformations for animagus. Professor McGonagal said that it is rather easy to do, and she said that after the Christmas holiday next year, she will help you with yours." Harry smiled as he saw how much Ginny was happy for this.

The next morning was a Saturday, and the golden trio walked down to the Professor of Transfigurations classroom, and knocked on the door. They hear a "come in you three and sit down." When they walked in they saw Professor McGonagal sitting there in her cat form, looking at them. She transformed back quickly and looked at the three of them. "Well that shows how easy it will be for you to transform. Have you three been practicing what I told you to."

"Yes Professor, and we know that we are ready. How long will it take to complete the transformations?" Harry asked this.

"Well Mister Potter, you should be able to complete the transformation today. Now the incantation is, Animagus Transformatius. Do you have it."

The three of them nodded. Professor McGonagal told them that all they had to do was concentrate on there animal form, then say the incantation.

"Now on the count of three you are two concentrate and do the incantation. If all goes rite, you will be in your animagus forms when you open your eyes. Ok concentrate, 1...2...3 now say it."

The students said Animagus Transformius while concentrating with there eyes closed. When they opened there eyes, the three of them were surprised at what they found. All three of them were able to transform, and there forms were what they expected, but the others didn't know what each other were, because it was going to be a surprise. The three of them are:

Harry: a beautiful golden lion, for he inspires the true spirit of the Griffindor spirit.

Hermoine: a pure white owl, for her intelligence and loyalty.

Ron, he was a Condor, for his love of flying and his ferociousness on the Quiditch field.

A/N: ok that was chapter 13 and I hoped that it was good. Thank you for reading. —Donald


	14. The rest of the 7th year

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter 14: The Rest of 7th year

After having some fun with there transformations, and making sure they had it down right, the trio went back to there room to show Ginny what they became. Ginny was so happy for them, and started stroking Harry's great mane. "Hey Moine, want to have some fun?"

"Sure Gin, what do you have in mind?"

"Since you're an owl, can I ask you a favor, and maybe we can surprise my parents. You think you can deliver a letter, and when they get it, change into yourself to surprise them?"

"Ginny you are devious and funny, of course I can, but I'm not used to going long distances yet. Harry, can we borrow Hedgwig so she can go with me to help me find my way?"

"Sure, it sounds like an idea. Why don't you write the letter Ginny and tell them all about the twins and everything." Harry had a smile that was plastered to his face it seemed. Harry was happier than he ever had been, he had a beautiful wife, twins on the way, and his parents and godfather back.

They went up to the owlery to send the letter off to the Weasley's, and then Hermoine and Hedgwig took off after of course telling Professor Dumbledor what they were doing so that Hermoine wouldn't be missed. The two owls flew off to the burrow with a note from the two couples. When they arrived, they flew in and landed right next to each other in front of Mrs. Weasley.

THE BURROW

"Why hello there Hedgwig, who is your friend?"

Hedwig just hooted and handed her the note attached to her leg, then the other owl who looked just like her, handed her a note also. Then the two owls just sat there waiting.

Mrs. Weasley sat there and read the two letters, occasionally looking up at the two owls with a bit of a smile.

Hey Mom:

How are you and dad doing this day? I thought I would send you a note saying that we found out today that Harry and I are having twins. We will discuss things when Harry and I get back from our honeymoon this summer, considering we are leaving right from the train at kings cross. I hope that this note finds you all well, please let every one else know the great news. We don't know what the sexes are yet, but we are hoping. Talk to you when we get back, class is going great.

Love

Ginny and Harry

P.S.: Harry, Ron and Hermoine have become there ani-maguses forms, and you wouldn't believe what they are. Harry is a Griffindor Lion, Ron is a Condor, and Hermoine is ......

Mrs. Weasley looked at the note with a smile, and then looked at the other owl. "Hmmm I wonder. Can it be, naww, they wouldn't do that, would they?"

Hey mom,

Everything is doing great with Ron and I. You should see the suite that the school gave us, it is huge. Well I'm sure that Ginny and Harry already told you about the twins and our new Ani-maguses forms, but that's good. Ron and I hope that everything is going great.

Love

Ron and Hermoine Weasley

P.S: Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you. ----Mione

At that moment, she knew who the other owl was, but closed her eyes anyway to go with the surprise. As soon as she closed her eyes, the other owl turned into her lovely daughter-in-law and she said, "ok mom, open your eyes. Surprise!"

When she opened her eyes, she let out a squeal saying, "hey dear, have a good flight? Sorry I figured it out after the letter from Harry and Ginny, but it is a great surprise. Do you have enough time for a cup of tea before you go back?"

"Of course mom, I always have time for tea." So the ladies sat down for tea and talking after Hermoine sent Hedgwig back with a note for Ron saying what she was doing, and that she will apparate back to hogsmeade in time for dinner.

BACK AT THE CASTLE

Ron just saw Hedgwig fly in and hand him a note, before heading back to the owlry. When he read the note, he smiled and put it in his pocket knowing that she made it there ok and will be back later. He went to find Harry and Ginny to tell them what happened and that everything worked out great.

Hermoine came back later that night in time for dinner, when she sat with Ron and the others, she said that everything went good and that she had a nice tea with Mrs. Weasley.

Ron, Harry, and Hermoine spent the next few weeks studying for there NEWTS and getting ready for graduation and the cruise. There Newts went great and they figured that they had passed them all. Ginny kept getting bigger, and had a few problems with her magic going wild, but it didn't stop her from doing great in class.

At the end of the year, the four of them, had a small intimate dinner for the four of them. They spent the night reminiscing, and remembering what happened throughout the last 7 years. Harry was getting ready to teach DADA next year, and was looking forward to it.

After saying there good-byes to all there friends the next day at kings cross, they took a cab to where they were meeting the cruise ship for there honeymoon.

A/N: Ok everyone, I can tell you this, I'm pretty sure that we're about half way through this story, I'm pretty sure that there are going to be between 28 and 30 chapters the way it is going, and will encompass not only Ginny's 7th year, but also the twins birth. I promise that the birth will be coming up around chapter 18, and that I am sorry that there isn't going to be much about the honeymoon. Thank you for all your reviews, as of this writing, I am up to 73. I love it. —Donald


	15. Back Home

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter 15: Back home

A/N: Ok all, we are at the summer after the golden trio graduated. I'm sorry, but I have no idea how to write about cruises, so I'm not going to completely skip it, but I'm only going to briefly cover it in the beginning of this chapter, then head back to the Burrow. Thank you ----Donald

"I'm going to hurt you Harry James Potter." Hermoine Weasley yelled after he threw her into the pool another time that summer. She said this laughing tho to her brother-in-law, and he knew that she wouldn't. They were in the second day of there month long cruise that constituted there and there spouses honeymoons. She, her husband and Harry have been friends for almost 7 years, and have been friends with Harry's wife Ginny Potter Weasley for almost 6 years. They went to the same school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. They were known as the golden trio, and after there 4th year it was the awesome foursome when Ginny joined the group. They got married around a month ago after defeating Voldemort at the end of last summer and Ginny got pregnant.

They enjoyed there summer vacation, enjoying the Carribean and the cruise. Ginny was mostly tanning by the pool and taking spa time in the spa, because she couldn't do a lot of the things that the others were doing, but she was still enjoying herself. At this moment she was watching her sister-in-law berate her husband for throwing her in the pool, laughing at the scene. Ron was sitting there rolling around at the situation, and would have done the same thing if Ginny was in any better condition.

You see Ginny was suffering through morning sickness, normally she would take her potions that she has for it, but she couldn't bring them along for some international wizadring laws. So Harry has been apparating back to the Burrows every night to get a fresh batch, but ever since they gone into the bermuda triangle, he hasn't been able to apparate, so Ginny has had to suffer. She new that they would be out of there tomorrow so she wouldn't have to suffer more than another night.

Three weeks later they were cruising back into London Harbour, and getting ready to debark from there cruise. Standing there on the dock were the whole Weasley clan waiting for them. Mrs. Weasley gave them all a hug when they greeted them and said "have a good time?"

"Actually mom, yes we did, it was great. The Carribean was beautiful, and as you can see, we all got great tans." Hermoine and Ginny said at the same time.

They headed home to the burrow with all there luggage, and had a great celebration. The celebration lasted through the night, considering that all the Weasley's were either adults or married and considered adults at this time. Ginny called it a night early for she needed her sleep, and Harry followed her upstairs and they went to bed.

The next day, Ginny recieved her book list for her final year, and her and Harry went to Diagon Alley to get her stuff and have lunch. Ginny noticed that she was going to have to get new robes for she was growing bigger everyday. She was happy that things were going so well, after lunch she had an appointment with the medi-witches at St. Mungo's to check out how she was doing. They met up with Ron and Hermoine there and asked what they were doing there?

"Oh no need to worry, I wasn't feeling to well this morning, and Ron thought it would be best I got myself checked out. They just ran some tests and said they would let me know." Ginny could tell that they were hiding something from them, but decided that they would let them know when there ready.

That night at dinner, Hermoine and Ron stood up and cleared there throats. "Mom Dad, family, Ron and I have an announcement. We're going to have a baby." Hermoine and Ron were beaming from ear to ear at the rest of there family.

Molly, Ginny, Fleur, Angelina, Katie, and Penelope all gave her a big hug and congratulations. The men were slapping Ron on the back and congratulating him and Hermoine on the great news. The rest of the evening went well, and everyone turned in early, for the next day was Harry's birthday, and they were having a big party for his eighteenth birthday.

The next day was a flourish as friends and family came to the Burrow for the party and dinner. The party was a big one, a bit wild, but big. When the Marauders got together to celebrate one of there youngs 18th birthdays, it was a big event in and on itself. They took Fred and George under there wings after the party and taught them everything that they new on pranking. Gred and Forge were made honorary Marauder's and given the nicknames of swift and fleet for there ani-magi forms of a pair of red foxes.

The rest of the summer went quite well, Harry got ready to teach that year, and looked forward to it. Hermoine and Ron were both offered teaching positions at the school and took them. It seems that Professors Flitwick and McGonagall decided to retire, and they took there classes respectively. Ron took Charms, and Hermoine took Transfiguration. While Minerva was still going to be active in teaching young ani-magi, and still as the deputy headmistress, she just needed to retire from teaching for awhile.

The four of them took the train at kings cross on September 1st, for there last trip to Hogswarts on the train, for starting next summer, they would be staying in either the castle or in there places at Hogsmeade. The train ride went well, and they made it to Hogsmeade without a problem.

A/N: I hope that this chapter wasn't a disappointment, but I just couldn't come up with anything. It brought in the fact that Hermoine is now pregnant also, and that they were all going to teach. Please as always, read and review. Thank you ----Donald


	16. The Welcoming Feast

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter 16: The welcoming feast

As they came into Hogsmeade that evening to head to Hogwarts for there school year, they were grinning at Ginny and Harry as they took a carriage there. Harry Ron and Hermoine left Ginny at the great hall as they went up to the Head table to take there places. Harry waved to Ginny as he saw her sit down. He had a bit of worry on his face as he saw her grimace and grab her belly a second. When she looked up at him, she mouthed, "everything is alright." Harry just nodded and watched as the 1st years were brought in to be sorted.

Professor McGonagal placed the sorting hat on a stool, and the brim of the hat opened and it started singing the sorting song.

"OH GREAT STUDENTS OF HOGWART'S PLEASE LISTEN TO MY SONG.

IF YOUR TO BE STRONG OF FAITH AND COURAGE, THEN THE HOUSE OF THE GREAT GODRIC GRIFFINDOR IS FOR YOU.

IF YOU HAVE THE STRENGTH OF LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP, THEN THE HOUSE OF LADY HELGA HUFFLEPUFF IS FOR YOU.

IF YOUR QUICK OF MIND AND SMART AS A WHIP, THEN LADY ROWENA RAVENCLAWS HOUSE IS FOR YOU.

AND IF YOU BELIEVE THAT THE PURE OF BLOOD, AND HEART AND HAS BEEN RUNNING THROUGH YOUR VEINS. IF YOUR OF THE SNEAKS PERSUASSION BUT CAN BE LOYAL TO A CORE. THEN THE HOUSE OF LORD SALAZAR SLYTHERIN IS FOR YOU."

The student body erupted in applause and gratitude for the song and the sorting went on unabashed.

The newest students were sorted into each house in equal amounts, and were happy for the experience, for they thought at least that they were sorted into the right houses.

Now Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his beginning of terms speech which included that the forbidden forest was just that forbidden from all students, and that filch had a list of forbidden items in the school including everything from WWW, and that there is to be no spells cast on each other in the halls between classes. "We have three new Professors this year, will you all stand and help me welcome Professor Ronald Weasley, our new Charms Professor, His wife Professor Hermoine Weasley Granger our new Transfigurations Professor, and finally Professor Harry Potter, our new DADA Professor. Professor McGonagal will be staying on as the head of Griffindor house, and Deputy Headmistress, and also she will be teaching the older student, which will be open to 6th and 7th years, and maybe the occasional 5th year with permission from Professor Weasley in Animagus training." With this the school went up in a uproar.

"Please enjoy your meal, and then you can follow the 5th year prefects of your house to your rooms." With that professor dumbledore clapped his hands, and the tables were full to overflowing with food.

"Do you care if either Ron Hermoine and I go eat with Ginny, or have her come up here to eat tonight Albus?"

"No go ahead and invite her up Harry, she can eat with us tonight that would be fine."

Harry motioned for Ginny to join them at the head table for dinner, and as she was getting up, she felt a pain in her lower back. Thinking that it was just from the twins kicking her, she made her way up to the head table to eat with her family. "Thanks Harry, I was wondering if I would have to eat there all alone, well I have my friends, but I would like to eat with my family. Thank you Professor Dumbledore for letting me." Ginny grinned at him.

"No problem Mrs. Potter, I consider it a privilege to have you eating with us. You may come to eat with us as much as you want, for your husband is a professor here now." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

As Ginny was eating her meal, she kept feeling the twinge in her lower back, and was getting a bit worried. She looked over at Harry and smiled saying that everything was alright, the twins were just kicking hard now.

"Ok Gin, as long as your ok." Harry went back to talking to Ron and Hermoine about classes and everything else as the feast ended. As the feast ended, Ginny felt water running down her leg, and she new what that meant. "Uh harry, I think it's time. Harry the twins are coming now. Harry, HARRY do you hear me."

Harry looked over at her with understanding, and as she fainted from the pain, he picked her up and ran out of the hall with his family and friends running after him to the Hospital Ward.

A/N: Ok here's the beginning of the birth of the twins. I hope you enjoy the next chapter where you will find out what she had, and what there names are. Thank you read and review. —Donald


	17. There Here

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter 17: There Here

A/N: Ok everyone, it is time, Ginny is having her twins. I hope that this is done alright, this is my first try at writing this type of thing. Please read and review and enjoy. —Donald

As the feast was dying down, a scream was heard from the Head Girl at the table. Harry looked at Ginny, then at Dumbeldore, nodded then went to his wives side, and carried her quickly to the Hospital wing, followed by Ron, Hermoine, Professor Dumbeldore, McGonnagal, Snape, Flitwick, and Hagrid fast on there heels. Harry burst into the Hospital wing carrying Ginny in his arms, yelling for the Medi-Witch that it was time. He laid her on a bed, and waited for the medi-witch to get there, and asked Hagrid to floo the Weasley's to let them know that it is time, and to get here soon. As Hagrid went to the fireplace to floo them, Madame Pomphrey burst in asking what the problem was. She knew what it was as soon as she saw her patient.

"How long has she been in labor?"

"Ever since the end of the feast, about 10 minutes." Harry looked worried, but calm.

"Ok the only ones I want in here are Mr and Mrs. Potter. The rest of you can wait for them out in the waiting room. Will one of you go and get the elder Potters and the Weasleys for them."

"Hagrid already went to floo the Weasley's, I bet he will remember to get the Potters also. A scream was heard as Ginny started going into labor and the pain was almost to much."

Madame Pomphrey ran over to Ginny's side to check her out. "Everything is going good Ginny, it will still be a couple of hours til they make a appearance. I need to know now whether or not you want to have pain potion to help you through this. I should warn you tho, that if you take it now, we will have to stop taking them towards the end, so I can know if something is wrong. It is your choice Ginny."

"Yes please, anything that will stop the pain. Please help me." Ginny was almost crying from the pain. "Harry James Potter, you will never touch me again no matter how much you beg." Harry went pale as he not only heard her, but felt her pain through the death grip she had on his hand. He could swear that he heard a few bones break from the squeezing. After the pain went away as the contraction passed, Madame Pomphrey handed her a goblet with a potion in it. "Drink it up Ginny, it will help you with the pain."

Ginny drank the whole thing, and seemed to relax quite a bit. "Thank you Poppy, that feels great now." Ginny was a bit giddy, but knew what was happening. She was thankful for the book she had gotten that explained everything that she was going to go through in quite a bit of detail. "Where my mom? Where's my family? Where's your family Harry?" Ginny was a bit anxious now.

"Don't worry Gin, I'm here and our family is on the way." Harry comforted her.

The next few hours went by rather quickly with Ginny going through the labor rather quickly and painlessly due to the potions. Also the family's showed up to sit with everyone else, and wait out the labor. Professor Dumbledore told the school that until further notice that classes have been canceled, but that it should only be one more day. Everyone will be kept updated on the condition of there friend and classmate the Head Girl Ginny Potter and the twins.

In the final hours before dawn, a babies cry was heard throughout the Hospital wing, as the first of the two babies were born, a healthy baby boy, with red hair and brown eyes, named Alex James Potter. Then three hours later, Ginny was still going through the labor pains, and having a ruff time of it. Four hours later, Ginny was screaming for more pain potion, but was told that she wasn't to have any more til after she had this other baby. After one more hour of screaming and begging, Madame Pomphrey said "one more push Mrs Potter, then your new baby will be born." Ginny gave one more mighty push and you could here another cry out of a baby, and the medi-witch said "congratulation Mr and Mrs. Potter, you have a healthy baby girl." She laid her on her mothers belly, she had Black hair and emerald green eyes like her fathers. She was named, Nicole Angel Potter.

Ginny was given a pain potion and a dreamless sleep potion while Harry took the babies to a small nursery that was set up in a private room in the wing. Harry came out to where everyone was waiting and cleared his throat. "Excuse me everyone, I have an announcement to make. 8 hours ago, Ginny gave birth to a healthy baby boy, named Alex James Potter, and about a half hour ago, his sister Nicole Angel Potter was born. Now you can come in and see the babies, but you will have to wait to see Ginny til tomorrow for she is sleeping right now, for she had just taken a dreamless sleep potion." Harry led the family to the private nursary that the twins were sleeping in, and smiled as his family cooed and fussed over the babies. Harry himself was the proud doting father, and the elder Potter's and Weasley's were doting grandparents of course.

Two hours later, Harry made his way down to the Great Hall and dinner to make an announcement. He strode up to the front of the hall and asked Dumbledore if he could make an announcement. When the headmaster nodded, Harry turned around to address the school. "Excuse me everyone, I would like to make an announcement. You all know that my wife went into labor last night after the welcoming feast. I would like to announce that there are now two more additions to the Hogwarts family, my twins, Alex James Potter, and Nicole Angel Potter, who were born within the last 10 hours. I would ask if you want to see the babies, or Ginny to please wait a couple of days before she will be able to have visitors besides her family. Thank you and enjoy your meal. Oh and one more thing, classes start up tomorrow, and I'm sure that the Professor Weasley's and I are looking forward to seeing your precious faces bright and ready to learn. Thank you again." This last thing was said with a wink, as Harry left the hall to spend time with his family.

A/N: I hope that this chapter turned out to your liking. The next chapters will be spent going through the rest of the year. I do promise that there will be 14 more chapters. I'm not sure where the rest of this is going to go, but the last few chapters will be 1, 5, and 11 years later, and the sequel will take up 11 years later when the twins start Hogwart's. Please read and review. —Donald


	18. Classes Begin

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter 18: Classes begin

The next few days were spent with the Potters and there family getting settled into there quarters, and getting used to having twins. James and Lily decided since they didn't have a job at this time, that they would stay at Hogwart's to help the young couple stay in school and teach, while they took care of the twins during the day. Molly and Arthur were there as much as possible to help out also, mostly on the weekends.

Harry and Ginny were thankful to have the help, along with the many offers of babysitters from both the students and staff. They felt that they were loved by all. Harry's classes were one of the most popular ones at the school. Everyone knew that he had defeated Voldemort last year, and that is one of the reasons that he was so respected and loved. It also didn't hurt that he was around there age and knew what they were going through. The golden trio turned out all to be great teachers. The 1st years were surprised to find that instead of a cat when they first went to Transfigurations, like everyone said always happened, there was a beautiful white owl sitting there. Professor Weasley sat there watching them silently before springing her surprise on them. "Welcome to 1st year transfiguration class."

"Welcome Professor Weasley." The class rang out.

"Please everyone before you ask, don't ask me to show you my ani magus form that often, in fact I won't be able to do it for you until near the end of the year." Everyone noticed that she was getting a bit of a belly on her and had a glow to her.

"Excuse me Professor Weasley, but are you pregnant?" Asked a cute little hufflepuff girl.

"Yes I am Amanda, how did you figure it out?"

"Well, I have three older sisters that have gone through pregnancy's before, and I know the signs." Amanda blushed.

"Very good then, 10 points to Hufflepuff for the observation." Hermoine smiled as she sat there talking with her class about what they were going to be going over this year, and answering there questions about what Hogwarts was like.

Next door in her husbands classroom, Ron Weasley was trying to teach his class of 7th years about the charm that Harry had used to take out Voldemort. He had decided along with Harry and Hermoine, that it wouldn't have to happen again. The first day was just used for discussion, and to see what they knew. "Ok guys and gals, I know you all know me, and I know all of you in one way or another, so let's see what you remember from your last 6 years."

The rest of the class was used for discussion and practical usage. Ron was happy that he had the 7th years first, because he was able to practice some.

Professor Harry Potter had a happy face when he faced his first class. His students knew why, and were happy for there teacher. They also knew that one of the reasons was because there classmate that was in the front row is the reason. Harry's first class happened to be 7th years, and Ginny was in his class. They spent the first class talking about how he disposed of Voldemort, and the twins. Harry and Ginny didn't mind talking to these kids about the twins and how he had defeated the dark lord, because they were there friends from the last few years. In fact Harry was having fun, and had sent Ginny up to get the twins from there grandparents so that they could be with them and the rest of there friends there. "Ok everyone, this won't happen all the time, and mostly only for the 6th and 7th year classes, because you all were the closest to us over the last couple of years. We will keep you all in mind if we ever need baby sitters, and any of our parents aren't available. Also I have an offer for you, actually it's an extra credit assignment. I want you to pair off, and write a report to present to the class orally at the end of the year about a famous Witch or Wizard that has done something good for either the Wizarding world, or the Muggle world or both. Before you ask, no you cannot do it about me. I know that I am famous, but you all know that I don't like the publicity or praise. Anyway there are more famous people that have lived and done many different things for our world. Yes you can do it about any wizard other than me or my family, meaning Ginny, myself, or either of the Professor Weasley's. Our parents on the other hand have agreed to let you do it on them if you wanted to. This is not a required assignment, and it won't effect your grade badly if you don't decide to do it. Thank you and class dismissed." Harry said with a flourish.

Ginny stayed after class to talk to her husband. "Harry dear, does that include me to not do a report about you?" She asked batting her eyelashes playfully.

"You shouldn't have asked that Ginny, you know that I don't like the attention, so of course it is meant towards you also. But if you want to do some extra research on the subject, I will personally tutor you tonight." Harry raised an eyebrow as Ginny started to blush a little bit, but it went away quickly.

"I might just take you up on that Professor. Are we going to play naughty student and her Professor tonight." Ginny had to laugh as she saw Harry blush and give her his lopsided grin.

"Is that a promise my dear."

"Of course, it sounds like fun, maybe we can get your parents to take the twins for tonight. I will ask them on my way to my next class, there quarters are on the way."

"Thanks Gin, I will talk to you later, but you better hurry up if your going to talk to them and not be late for your next class." Harry gave her a kiss and watched as she went on her way. "Damn, she sure is getting her figure back quick." Harry's next class came in finding there Professor whistling and in a general good mood. Considering that this was a class of 1st years, they weren't quite sure why, but figured that it meant that this was going to be a good class to be in.

A/N: Ok I got through the first day of classes. Please read and review, and let me know what you think of my story so far. Donald


	19. Babysitting

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter 19: Baby Sitting

A/N: Ok here is a little chapter about when Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius babysits the Potter twins for the first time. It will also talk about how Sirius is no longer on the run, and has been cleared of all charges. As always please read and review. Counting this one, only 12 more chapters til the story is done, and it looks like I will be getting enough reviews for a sequal, I'm over 100 now. Thank you all my readers and supporters of this story, I appreciate you all. —Donald

That night after Harry and Ginny dropped the twins off at there parents room, they went off to there quarters to spend some private time together.

When Lily saw her beautiful twins grand children, she went all goggy googoo over them, happy that she was able to come back to watch them grow up. James was just as happy, as well as was Sirius. Now they were talking after spending some time with the twins, playing peek-a-boo and showing them there ani-magus forms, and all. Lily it seems also had a form, and it tickled the twins pink, because it happened to be a big mother bear, that was all friendly and protective of her cubs. They also love playing with Sirius in his Snuffles form. James didn't transform for them at this time, because his was such a big form for there quarters.

"Hey Sirius, I don't think Remus has heard how you got the Ministry to let you off the hook for our murders, and those of the muggles, why don't you tell him, it seems like a great story." Lily asked him sweetly.

"You know I can't refuse that. Well remus old buddy, would you care to know the whole story?"

"Of course padfoot, I was wondering why myself."

"Well moony, it seems that when we first were brought back, there was a small visitor to the proceedings that was caught up in the protection charms that were needed for the ritual. Well you would know that this person was no other than Peter, and he was caught easily. Of course he was pissed, but he couldn't do anything about it, and was easily apprehended. After we interrogated him and took him to the ministry with an auror escort, he was given Veritesarium to find out everything he knew, and he spilled the beans. He told how he was the Potters secret keeper, not me, and how he had betrayed them to the dark lord for his favor and was also there when Voldemort killed them. He then went and told how he killed all those muggles in a duel with me, and cut off his own finger to pretend his death to frame me. Well you know how the new Minister is, Pettigrew was immediately found guilty and sentenced to Azkaban for the rest of his life, and I was found innocent of all charges." Sirius ended this with a grin at his long time friends.

"That is great Sirius, so that means that you're a free man to do what you want. Congratulations to you. Maybe now you can look up that one special person that I know has wanted to see you again since you came back. I know she has waited for you for along time, and has always known you were innocent. I hope that happiness finds you for the rest of your life." There was a tear in his eye, as Moony said this.

"I know with whom you are talking about, and I have already been in contact with her, and yes we are going to get together for lunch sometime in the next week. How about you Moony, how are things going with you and that little Metamorphagus, I think her name was Tonks, or something like that. I new you always had a thing for her since you were both partners in crime with the ministry. Did you ever tell her your true feelings?"

"Oh yes, and we have been seeing each other for the last couple of years. She is good for me, and we think that we have found a solution to my monthly problem. We may have found a cure. We went to the US over the summer, and found a shaman that has been working with potions and cures for the Wearwolves over there. I have to wait til the next full moon to see if it worked, but he thinks he has cured me." Moony was ecstatic when he said this.

The rest of the night went well with the old friends talking over good times and bad, and remembering there old Marauding days. They decided that they would like to play one last prank to remember the days. But who to play it on. They discussed it for quite a while, and were stuck without a clue of whom to prank. When suddenly an idea struck them like a bludger.

"Good old Sevvie Snape is who we should prank one last time." James, Remus, and Sirius said all together.

"I thought you three had gotten over your silly war with Severus. But if you want to make fools of yourself one last time, I suppose I can't stop you, but don't come running to me when you get caught!!" Lily had a little smile on her face when she said this, even tho she did a good job hiding it from her friends and family. Lily was secretly in favor of it, because she was happy to have the Marauders back together again.

So the next few days were spent going over there old schemes and plans that they had done before, trying to figure out one last hum dinger of a prank. About a week later, they came up with the perfect prank, that he couldn't place the blame on them. They all agreed to go get a few supplies for the prank, and to pull it the next Monday, during breakfast. They all went to bed with a happy heart that night, and had dreams of what the look on Snapes face would be.

A/N: Ok all that is the end of this chapter, next one will be on the prank and the consequences of it. Sorry I couldn't do a story which had three of the Marauders in it without them pulling one last massive prank on Snape, could I? Please as always read and review —Donald


	20. The Prank

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter 20: The Prank

The next day found everyone in high spirits when Harry and Ginny picked up the twins. They were happy, and said hello to everyone. James took Harry aside and asked if he would like to help the Marauders out in one last prank?

"Will this finally make me one of the Marauders?" Harry asked with hope in his voice.

:"Well Harry, that would depend on how well you do in this prank. We are going to be pranking Severus as we always did when we were in school. It won't be a harmful prank, just one so that everyone knows that the Marauders are back." James said with a twinkle in his eyes as Remus and Sirius came over and said hello.

"So has prongsy told you about our idea Harry?" Moony asked.

"Well yes he told me that you were planning on pranking Severus, but no he hasn't told me what the prank was going to be. He has also asked me to help you all out. I have a slight problem with helping you all out, if it doesn't mean that I'm not going to be an official member of the Marauders, considering that I'm a Professor now, and I could get into trouble. Now if I was an official member, it wouldn't hurt to bad." Harry said this with youthful innocence in his eyes, but they could tell that he was smiling and has been thinking on this for a while now.

"Ok Harry, you can join us. What shall we call you as a nickname tho? Do you have a ani-magus form yet? What am I saying, of course you do, you're the son of a Marauder." The Marauders said this with a smile. "Well what is it, come on Harry, don't keep us in suspense."

"Well I'm a golden lion, like the griffindor lion. As to what my nickname shall be, I don't know." Harry looked like he was thinking. "How about stalker, because I like to stalk my prey."

"Ok Harry, or shall I say Stalker, welcome to the Marauders." The four Marauders went over to where the rest of the family was at, and said hello to Ginny. "Well stalker, we will see you tomorrow, since it is a Saturday. We will discuss what we were talking about."

"Sure dad, I can be here for a while, but I have to be back by noon, we're going to go to the Burrow to visit Ginny's family for the rest of the weekend. But I can help you out for a little while tomorrow."

"Well right after breakfast then, and we will be done by 11 so that you can come back and get ready. I think we're planning on doing it sometime towards the end of next week."

"Sounds like fun, do you think it will be a problem Gin." Harry gave her his puppy dog eyes when he asked.

"Oh you have your fun tomorrow, but make sure your back in time."

The next day was spent getting things ready for the prank in the morning, and then Harry getting back to his quarters in plenty of time to get himself and the twins ready to go. The prank it seems involves getting Severus to drink a small potion, through his drink as far as we can tell so far, and it turning him white with yellow polka dots, singing the Beach Boy hit "She wore and itsy, bitsy, teeny, weeny, yellow polka dot bikini for the first time today." They figured that they would make a small fool of him, but have some fun in doing it.

"Harry that's terrible, but I love it. I'm sure Snape will find it funny also, but still be mad. You know he loves the Beach Boys music." Ginny said giggling. "I think he will find it quite funny actually."

The rest of the weekend went by without any problems Alec and Caroline were the talk of the Weasley household, along with the announcement that Hermoine was going to have a little girl in about 6 months, at around there anniversary actually. "That's great Moine, you will have your baby around your 1 year anniversary, that is so cool. That means that she will be able to go to Hogwarts with Alec and Caroline in the same year, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does Gin, since she will be turning 11 only 6 months after the twins do, and if it doesn't work out like that, I'm sure we can talk to Dumbledore about moving her up a bit so that they can go to school together." Mione said with a smile to her sister-in-law/best friend.

Harry was bragging to the Weasley twins about how he was now an official Marauder, and about the big prank they were planning to play on Severus next week. "It's going to be great guys, maybe you two can come up on the day that it happens to see what we do."

"We will see what we can do Harry, but it is a certain possibility that we can make it there. Thank you for inviting us up to watch. We promise that we will be good, and not get you into trouble."

"Thank you guys, I know that you will, or else I will send Ginny after you." Harry watched as the twins went white then started laughing when they realized he was kidding.

They thanked the Weasley's for a lovely weekend and headed back to the school. When they got there, they went up to there quarters and settled in for the night.

The rest of the week went by without a problem, and Friday came up quickly when the Marauders decided that they were going to pull there prank. They had Dobby slip it into Severuses drink, and they sat back and watched.

When he had drunk the pumpkin juice, Severus stood up, made the announcement that this is being done by none other than the Marauders, and started singing. "She wore an itsy, bitsy, teeny, weeny, yellow polka dot bikini, for the first time today." As he was singing, his outfit changed to a yellow polka dot bikini, and he did a hula dance while singing. The whole hall burst out in applause and cat calls after this had happened, and Severus turned back to himself after a bow and the applause calmed down. He turned to James, Sirius and Remus with a scowl, not knowing that Harry had a been a big part of this. "Your going to pay for this you three, this means that you are going to have to.... no I won't tell you, but I'm not the same person that you used to pick on back in school. But thank you for this, it is one of my favorite songs, so I won't be to hard in what I do." Severus cackled as he sat down to finish his meal.

The marauders turned to each other and started laughing there heads off. The Weasley twins came up to them and congratulated them on a fantastic prank. "Well folks, thank you for the great time and dinner, but we need to go. Give the twins a hug and a kiss for us Harry and Ginny. Good night and sweet dreams." With that they left the great hall to the apparition point outside of the Hogwarts gates and disappeared.

A/N: ok that was chapter 20, and that means that there are only 10 more chapters yet. That means 7 chapters left of Ginny's 7th year, and the last 3 chapters will show the family's 1 year later, 5 years later, and finally the summer right before the sequal starts, which will be right before the kids start Hogwarts 11 years later. Thank you and remember to always read and review. ----Donald


	21. Halloween

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter 21: Halloween

A/N: Ok everyone I have what the final 10 chapters will be about, and you can pretty much guess what the 7 most important events of the year would be in this story, starting with this one, which is Halloween, then we will probably skip to Christmas shopping, then The Twin's first Christmas, then New Years, Valentines Day, Hermoine's baby is born, and finally the last main chapter will be Ginny's graduation, then the last 3 chapters will cover, 1 5 and 11 years later. The sequal will be about the kids at Hogwarts and a few other years of the couples, and yes I will let you know now that they will be having more kids. Thank you for reading and keeping with me over the last few weeks. ----Donald

The next few months went by quite fast and without any problems, the twins started getting more active and gone through there different stages. The first sign that they were going to show any kind of magical force was when Alex made his teddy bear come to him when Harry wouldn't get it for him right away. ThenNicole couldn't be one to be outdone by her big brother, had her bottle come to her when she accidentally threw it out of her crib one day before she was done with it. The Potters could tell that these two were going to be very powerful.

September went by quickly, and then October came and towards the end of it, the whole school was getting ready for Halloween. Harry and Ginny and the rest of the family were getting excited about the twins first Halloween, and that they were there for it. They were also glad that they were able to come back, and that it was a big day for the family, because it was 17 years ago on that date that Voldemort made Harry the boy who lived and killed his parents. The family was planning on having a big do that day, and asked the headmaster if there was going to be a ball that year, but there wasn't going to be, but there was going to be a big Halloween party. It seems that Hogsmeade had gotten a book in on Muggle Halloween traditions, and decided to have Trick or Treating and a big Halloween party for the kids from the school this year, and the ones of the village.

The weekend before Halloween was a Hogsmeade weekend, and all students were allowed this year, because they all had to get costumes for the party. The 1st and 2nd years were really happy about being able to go to Hogsmeade on a weekend, even if it was only twice this year, they were happy. The weekend was spent getting costumes and spending it having fun with there friends.

When Halloween came around the students were to be down at the town after lunch, when there would be a big all day party that had all the muggle games like, pin the tail on the donkey, which was won by Colin Creavey, Apple dunk, which was won by surprisingly a little 1st year hufflepuff that was small but quick in her bobbing of apples. Every one was proud of the girl, and congratulated her, in fact the trophy she won, was bigger than her. She was all pig tails and blushing when she asked one of the professors if they could some how get it back to the castle for her. The professor called for Dobby and asked if he could get it to her dorm room in the Hufflepuff tower. Dobby was more than happy to oblige, and disappeared with it before she could thank him for doing it for her.

The rest of the day went quite well, and the twins enjoyed themselves immensely. They were dressed up as Alex: a Prince, and Nicole: a Princess and Harry and Ginny went as the King and Queen. The whole family looked cute and won the family costume contest.

Ron and Hermoine went as the King and Queen of England during the early part of the 20th century. They may not have won any prizes for the costumes, but they had fun doing it.

That night while all the students were out and about Trick or Treating, all the shops of the village were having different things going on. Zonko's joke shop and Honeydukes were giving away free stuff, the three broomsticks was the gathering place to get warmed up with butterbeer, and hot apple cider. Everyone enjoyed themselves completely, and were sorry to have to go back to the castle full of sweets and jokes to last them for quite a while. None of the students were able to get any sleep that night, and were found to be asleep in there common rooms the next morning.

Harry and Ginny took the twins up to there room because they were fast asleep, and laid them down, before going to bed themselves happy and exhausted. Harry kissed Ginny good night, saying, "well we made it through the first big holiday for the twins quite well don't you think?"

"Yes Harry, it went quite well. I love you Harry, now let's go to sleep, I have to get up in a couple of hours to feed them remember."

"I will take care of it, if you want me to Gin. I can do it, I want to help you so you can get your sleep."

"I know you do Harry, and I thank you. You go ahead and take care of them tonight, and I will see you in the morning." Ginny went to sleep with a wry smile on her face dreaming of how well Harry would do tonight. When she woke up the next morning, she found Harry asleep in the rocker next to the twins cribs while the twins were sleeping quietly in them.

"You did good Harry, I know that we're going to do well as young parents." Ginny curled up in her husbands arms, falling back asleep.


	22. Christmas Shopping

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter 22: Christmas Shopping

"So harry, what shall we get the twins for there first Christmas? I know that they aren't very old, and probably won't be able to remember anything about it, but it's there first one. I want to take lots of pictures of them and us and the family."

"I don't really know Ginny, but know this, we won't have to worry about money for shopping. I talked to my dad about it, and I guess that when I became an adult, I came into quite a bit of money. I got my trust fund, which consists of about 5 million galleons, and another 10 million for each of my kids. This also set up one for you being my wife of 5 million galleons, which means my dear, we are filthy rich." Harry grinned at her. "What shall we do with all our free time and spend on our kids for there first Christmas, oh and that's not to mention how much I am going to get when my parents do pass on, hopefully not for another 100 years. So we're well off for the rest of our lives."

The first couple of weeks of Christmas break was spent shopping with the twins and Ron and Hermoine for presents and everything else. It was decided that they would spend Christmas eve as the school, while Ron and Hermoine went to her parents for it, and they would meet up with them at the Burrow on Christmas morning.

Harry and Ginny were having fun spending money on friends and family. They also decided to decorate there quarters at the school for the holidays. They had Hagrid bring up a big tree, and had decorated it with all kinds of both Muggle and magical decorations. Harry levitated the twins up carefully to the top of the tree to place the star on top. The tree was decorated with lights, ornaments, fairies, candy canes, and all kinds of permanent light candles that have no flames. The rooms had a lot of different type of decor, from mistletoe hanging above almost all of the door frames, to a wreath on there front door hanging near the portrait to there quarters. Harry's classroom and office were decorated with a big tree in it also, and pictures of friends and family. The other Potters were having fun getting ready for there Grand children's first Christmas also, they had planned on spoiling them rotten, and considering that the twins had two sets of grandparents and multiple Aunts and Uncles, they were going to be swamped with both love and presents.

The parents spent one whole Saturday shopping while Professors Dumbledore and McGonnagal volunteered to baby sit that day so that they could go shopping for everyone. They spent the day first in Hogsmeade, then in Diagon Alley, and then in Muggle London. They were having lunch in Diagon Alley when they were approached by Draco and Pansy Malfoy, and were having a peaceful conversation, considering that the Malfoys had became friends with them after the downfall of Voldemort.

"Congratulations on the birth of the twins Harry and Ginny. And also congratulations on the upcoming birth of your child Ron and Hermoine." Both the Malfoys said.

"It looks like we're not the only ones with ones on the way Pansy. When are you do?"

"Oh do I really show, I'm only a couple of months along. But thank you for the well wishes. Do you think that our children will be going to Hogwart's together?"

"I don't know, but it would be nice wouldn't it. I'm glad that you two got together after school, you two are perfect for each other. Hey did you hear from Snape what the Marauders did to him about a month ago." Harry asked with a snicker like he not only knew what happened, but had something to do with it.

"Yah we heard, tell the rest of them that everyone thinks that it was funny, and that Severus isn't that mad really, he does like a good prank every once in a while, now that he no longer has to worry about Voldemort is no longer a problem. Did you notice that he has gotten his hair under control and it is no longer all greasy?"

"Yes I have, and he looks better that way. So are you all getting ready for Christmas?"

"Yes, you know it will be the twins first Christmas, and we want it to be one of the best that they have had."

They spent the next couple of hours reminiscing with Draco and Pansy, and then going and finishing there shopping. They had promised to keep in touch with the Malfoys, and to invite Pansy to the baby shower when it happens, and wished them a happy holidays.

"Boy Draco sure has changed for the better since Voldemort went down, hasn't he Harry?"

"Yes he has, and for one, I am glad. You know I never really hated him, it's just the way he used to treat people. You know that he's working in the muggle relations department at the ministry now? In fact he is the deputy director of the department." Harry was truly happy for the man who at one time was a heated opponent, but now considered a good friend.

They headed back to the school later after dinner at the three broomsticks. Once back they took and hid there presents in there classroom offices, just waiting for a time to wrap them.

A/N: Ok everyone, I'm sorry if this was a little short, but I promise that it will be getting to be around 30,000 words for the total of the story. Please enjoy and review. Thank you and happy holidays. —Donald


	23. Christmas

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter 23: Christmas

:"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride, in a one horse open sleigh, hey. Jingle Bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh." That was heard all through the halls of the school during the last weeks before Christmas. It seems that a group of students from the Muggle studies class got together to go caroling throughout the castle and Hogsmeade on Christmas eve, and they had a ball doing it. Harry and Ginny decided to join in on the fun, and bundled up the twins to go caroling with them at least when in the castle. They joined up in Harry and Ginny's quarters after for hot chocolate and cider. The night was a clear one, and they all went to bed early that night for the next day was Christmas, and they all saw the piles of presents under the Potter's tree.

"The next morning Harry and Ginny were awakened at 6 am by a big black dog jumping up and down on there bed barking up a small storm so as not to wake up the twins. Harry opened up one eye, and said, "get off Sirius, we're awake now." Harry gave him a pet on the head before he threw him off the bed with a gust of wind and a cushioning charm to make his landing soft. They didn't have to worry about Sirius waking the twins, because when they went to there room, they found Lily and James holding the twins all ready for the day. "You guys ready to go down to check out the presents?" Harry asked his parents.

"Let's go, don't we have to be at the Weasley's for breakfast in a couple of hours?"

"Yes we do. Let's go down then."

When they got down to there common room, they found about double the presents that were there the last night. "You didn't have to get so much mom and dad, I mean they are going to be spoiled from this. But thank you for everything." Harry had a smile a mile wide when he said this, so James and Lily new that they weren't mad for this. Harry hadn't had a Christmas with his family since he was less than a year old, so he was happy.

The morning went great, and everyone got presents galore from both staff, students, and family. Harry and Ginny both got new brooms that were top of the line for quidditch and just plain flying. The twins got all kinds of both Magical and Muggle toys and clothing. Harry got a complete set of all the new books that were out for advanced defense against the dark arts, and all the possible new teaching tools that were out there. Ginny was offered a position as a professor when she graduates as a co-professor with Harry in DADA, which she readily accepted. James, Lily, Sirius and Remus were each given a picture album of the twins lives so far, which would be updated frequently as soon as pictures were taken. The one big thing that they got was a deed to a new house in Hogsmeade from there parents. There were a few tears shed when they realized where the house was, it was the shrieking shack, and it was newly remodled for the family.

"Thank you mom and dad, it is great." Harry and Ginny thanked them both with hugs and kisses.

From Sirius and Remus, they got all kinds of furniture and beds and all for the new house. From Dobby and the other house elves, they had two volunteer services to there family as there personal House Elves. The two that came to work for them happened to be old friends of Harry and Ginny's, Dobby and Winky. They were going to stay with them at the school for the school year, and stay at the new house during the summer months.

After exchanging of the gifts at the school, they packed up the rest of the family's gifts, and flooed to the Burrow for a huge breakfast and more presents to open. The only one that was there that wasn't technically family, but still considered family was Remus Lupin. His girlfriend and Sirius Black were relatives of the Weasley's through cousins or something like that. Remus was welcomed with open arms considering as most of the family knew, next Christmas he was planning to be part of the family, because he was going to propose to Tonks today with the ring that he was hiding and just waiting to give to her.

The breakfast was a huge one, that had all the cousins and kids and grand kids all there. Molly outdid herself in the cooking department, and everyone had there full of food. The Grangers pulled up just as breakfast was finishing, and piled into the house, finally having the whole family there. Mr and Mrs. Weasley and Mr and Mrs. Granger being the elders of the clans, were sitting in the living room full of presents and family, sipping eggnog and hot cocoa waiting for the family to come in to open more presents.

All the kids got new brooms from the Potters for quidditch and general flying. Hermoine got a hole load full of books of all kinds and she found that they also had a new house in Hogsmeade to live in that had a extremely large library for all of Hermoine's books. They also got all kinds of furniture and clothing for there new baby that is on the way in March. The family had lots of fun, and considering that it was a warm winter, they had a pick up game of quidditch out back. They had fun for the rest of the holidays, and spent the rest of it at the Burrow. They had a lot of games of quidditch and chess.

A/N: Ok everyone, I hope that this wasn't to short or to fast, but I hope you enjoyed it. Next we will be going with the new years. Then we only have a few more chapters left. Thank you for your reviews. ----Donald


	24. New Years

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter 24: New Years

Plans were made and changed, parties were planned and replanned, dates were made and made again. The couples had decided that they wanted to spend New Years Eve in one place that would be agreed upon by everyone to go to. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermoine, wanted to go to New York City to see the ball come down in Times Square, but they decided that they would wait til next year, because it wouldn't work out to well because Ginny was still in school, and traveling that far by floo or port key wasn't good for Hermoine during her pregnancy. James and Lily, Remus and Tonks, Sirius and his date, whom no one had met yet, but heard many good things about wanted to stay at the castle and celebrate quietly in there own quarters, but the younger couple didn't want not to go out, so that was shot down. Then they all decided to do something that wouldn't hurt Hermoine, or jeopardize there traveling half way around the world, they decided to go to Paris, and celebrate the coming of the New Year on top of the Eiffel Tower. Arrangements were made for the twins to stay with Bill and Fleur Weasley, while they went to Paris a couple of days before the New Year. They thanked Bill and Fleur profusely saying that they would do the same for them some time. They said we know you will, but don't worry about it right now, we had decided to stay home this year anyway because Fleur was so close to delivering there first child anyway, she was due in February and was getting a bit uncomfortable to go out.

After leaving the twins with them, the 4 couples left on the train to Paris, enjoying the ride and the atmosphere. They talked all the way there, and played some card games while in a private car, they talked about quidditch and what the new year was going to bring in the school work.

"So Harry, what are you going to be covering with your students this coming year, anything of interest?" James asked his son with a smile.

"Well dad, I was going to make sure that they all could do a proper patronus charm. Most of my older students can do it all ready, but I want to teach all the students above 2nd year on how to do it. I know it might be a stretch for my 3rd years to be able to do it, but I was taught in my third year by you Remus, and I did all right." Harry had a grin when he said this.

"Well you are one of the best to teach them about that aren't your Harry. I mean you were one of the youngest wizards to ever be able to pull of a corporeal patronus, and you did it quite well if I remember right." Remus had a bit of a smile when he remembered teaching Harry how to do the spell, and how much that it resembled his fathers ani-maguses form.

"Hey Ginny have you thought any of what your ani-magi form is going to be? You can work on it now that you have had the twins right?" Lily looked at her young daughter-in-law with love in her eyes.

"Yah I can, and I have been thinking hard on what I wish it to be. I took that potion that you guys gave me that tells what the persons form is, and it showed me it. Should I tell them Harry, or should I wait til we get back?"

"That's up to you Gin, I'm proud of you that you were able to so quickly. Go ahead, I'm sure they figured it out by now from what we have just said, well maybe not my father and godfather, but at least mom and Remus weren't dense enough to figure it out." Harry grinned at the rest of the grown ups.

"Your right of course dear. Mom Dad, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Arabella I have not only found out what my ani-magi form is, I have successfully brought about the transformation. I am a golden lion like Harry, in fact we're a matched set." Ginny looked happy at this, and was just gleaming when she said this.

The rest of the train trip was spent talking about different things about Ginny's form and what they thought was going to happen this next year. They were happy and content to talk about normal things like life, love, friendship and happiness. By the time that they reached Paris, they were totally happy and content with whom they were.

Lily had been a bit sick to the stomach while on the way there, but thought it was just a bit of motion sickness, but James looked at her funnily, saying that the only time that he remembered her getting motion sickness happened when she was .....

Everyone gasped as they looked at Lily with a question in there eyes. "Mom are you pregnant? Am I going to have a little brother or sister? Are Alex and Nicole going to have an aunt or uncle that are younger than them?" These were the first questions that could come to Harry and Ginny's mouths before Lily hushed them with a look, saying that she would tell them.

"Yes kids I am pregnant. I just found out before we left, and I didn't want to worry anyone, is why I hadn't said anything to anyone, well except James, I couldn't not tell him. Don't worry I will be alright in a second."

Well the rest of the days went well, they checked into there hotel, and spent the day shopping in Paris, and sight seeing. Hermoine led the way, for she had been here before. She led them all over up and down the Arch de triumphe, and to the louvre, and to all her favorite little bistros. They spent that night at the Eiffel Tower celebrating the new year, and having a great time. At midnight when everyone was counting down the seconds to the new year, the couples were dancing and getting ready to kiss at midnight. They told each other they loved each other, and as the clock struck midnight, Remus got down on one knee and proposed to Tonks, who immediately said yes and they kissed while everyone around them congratulated them.

A/N: Ok everyone, there will be more on the new baby of the elder Potters, in the sequel, and I will probably make Remuses and Tonks wedding a separate one shot. Thank you for reading my story and for all the great reviews. I am sorry to say that this story is coming to an end, there is only 3 more chapters left that involve the year, before the end. The last three chapters will be about the Potter 1 year later, 5 years later, and 11 years later the summer before the twins and Hermoine's daughter goes to Hogwarts. Love all my readers and reviewers. —Donald


	25. Valentine's Day

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter 25: Valentines Day

A/N: Just a quick note to all of you that had noticed. I have fixed my mistake in chapter twenty of what I said the twins names are. Thank you for those who corrected me on it.

It was two months since the big announcement of the Potters new baby coming, and Remus and Tonks engagement. It was also coming close to both Hermoine's due date, and the couples one year aniversarry, which means only one thing, it is Valentine's day. Harry, Ron, James, Remus and Sirius were madly running around getting gifts and flowers for there perspective loved ones. They were also setting up romantic dinners, and evenings for them. Harry and Ginny had to style there night around the twins, because they couldn't get a baby sitter for the life of them for that date. They didn't really care, considering that it was that day, one year ago, that the twins were concieved.

Ron and Hermoine were going to be having there time together in there private quarters because Hermoine was so close to her do date, that she wasn't feeling like going out that night. Ron didn't mind much, it meant that he could show off his culinary skills for his beautiful wife. Ron had learned to cook from his mother when he was young, but hadn't had a chance much to show his skills, because his mother insisted on doing all the cooking at the Burrow. That night Ron brought Hermoine a dozen red roses, and a beautiful locket that she could place a picture of there daughter in when she was born, and in the other half was a picture from there wedding. Then he said, "I got a surprise for you Moine, I have cooked dinner for us tonight. Just sit back and relax, and I will tell you when to come to the table for dinner. Would you like a pillow for you feet and back?"

"That would be great Ron, thank you. You can cook?"

"Of course dear." Ron came back with two pillows, and put one under Moine's back, and propped her legs up under a pillow also. "Dinner should be ready in a half hour." Ron went back to the kitchen to finish dinner. A half hour later, Ron came back in to help Moine up from the couch and to the dining room table. "For you me lady. Filet mignon, and lobster tail. Baked potato, with sour cream and chives, french cut green beans, fresh green salad, and pumpkin juice to drink. And the piece de resistance, a apple pie with vanilla ice cream for desert." Ron had a grin on his face as he announced what dinner was that night. He had a bigger grin when he realized that Hermoine was smiling up at him ready to dig in.

"Oh Ron, how did you know what my favorite foods are. Thank you so much." Hermoine was famished, so she dug in to eat the delicious meal in front of her. Ron just watched his wife as he ate wondering what he did right to have her as his wife and carrying there daughter which is to be born pretty soon. As he was pondering this after finishing dinner, they made there way to the couch, and spent the night in front of the fire, enjoying themselves.

James and Lily Potter spent the night in Muggle London enjoying a show at the Palladium, and dinner at the Ritz. James gave Lily a dozen red roses and a pendant that had a picture of there two beautiful grand children in it. They spent the night at the ritz, enjoying themselves in the governors suite. They enjoyed there first Valentines day together alone since they before they were married. James got down on one knee after dinner and desert and asked, "Lily dear, I was just wondering if you would do me the favor of renewing our wedding vows since we are back again. I was thinking that we could do this after the baby is born, so we can have our whole family there, maybe, next valentines day."

"Oh James, you are the sweetest most kindest person I have ever known, of course I will renew our vows next year." She gave him a big hug and kiss, and another one after he showed her the new engagement ring.

"I promise you Lily, I will never leave you, and I will always be there for you."

Remus and Tonks, spent the night eloping to Vegas to get married. They aparated to America, and spent the night after getting married along with there best friends Sirius and Arabella whom also got married while there, enjoying the sites and sounds of Vegas. Gambling, shows, and fun fun fun.

"Let's not tell them right away guys when we get back, let's see how long it takes them to figure it out." Sirius and Remus said with a slight grin on there faces. The ladies agreed with it and they enjoyed there night.

Our happy couple, Harry and Ginny Potter spent the night enjoying a quiet dinner with there children, talking about what they were going to do this summer when Ginny graduated. They were talking about spending it in the states touring about and checking out the different Wizadring communities and all. They decided that they would leave a week after graduation, and be gone til the end of the summer. They only decided to come back, because they both were going to be teaching next year. After they put the twins to bed, they spent the rest of the night cuddled up in front of the fireplace enjoying each others company, and enjoying cocoa and tea.

A/N: Ok everyone, I hope that this wasn't disappointing. I enjoyed some of the twists and turns in the story. 5 chapters left, only 2 left in the school year. Next will be Hermoine's baby being born, then graduation. I won't be going into the wedding vows renewal much, just that it will be mentioned in chapter 28, as an after thought. Also yes everyone will find out that the two couples are married now, but it will only be a small part of next chapter, considering I think I am going to be having a lot going on next chapter. Thank you and please read and review. —Donald


	26. Hermoine's Baby

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter 26: Hermoine's Baby

A month had passed since Valentines day, and it only took everyone about 5 minutes the next morning after they got back to figure out that Sirius and Arabella, and Remus and Tonks got married over the holiday. Everyone congratulated the couple on there marriage and there was a big party that lasted for three days for the two couples congratulating them on there fortune. They got great gifts and lots of love from friends and family. Tonks and Arabella found out that they were both pregnant at the same time, about two weeks later, and were both excited. There husbands were going completely gaga over the possibility of more kids in the future.

The foursome celebrated there first anniversary together with a small dinner, and dancing in the town of Hogsmeade. There was a great dinner and giving of gifts. Ginny was given a locket with the twins picture in them. Ron got Hermoine a sweet little ring that had her birth stone in it. Ginny had given Harry a little red outfit that she would wear for him in the future, and he was extremely happy and waiting for the night. Hermoine got Ron a picture frame for his office that would be filled automatically when the baby came with a picture of her and Hermoine. The picture would grow and show age as the baby grew. Right now it showed Hermoine in it, very pregnant, and waving at Ron, blowing kisses at him. He bent down and said "thank you Moine, it's perfect." Then he kissed her and her belly, telling both of them that he loved them completely.

The next day at breakfast it happened. Professor Hermoine Weasley clutched her belly, and let out a scream in pain. She looked at her husband next to her and said the two words that they have been waiting for, "it's time." Ron grabbed her hand, and touched the pin that was on his robe, and activated the port key to the hospital wing. This activation also notified all the family that Hermoine had just gone into labor, and to congregate at Hogwarts for the delivery of another Weasley Grand Child. Madame Pomphrey was there waiting for them when they ported in and Ron laid her on the bed that was pointed out for them.

As the medi witch was getting ready for the up coming delivery, the whole clan had ported into the wing, outside of the private room that Hermoine was in. Ron came out to meet his family telling them that she just started labor, and it might take awhile. Ron played the nervous expecting father quite well, he was pacing back and forth before being called in for his wife.

James and Lily, were there with Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Arabella, Bill, Charley, Fred, George, Percy, Harry, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Fleur, Penelope, Alicia, Angelina, and Bills new girlfriend that everyone thought names was Constance, or as she kept saying "call me Conny please."

Along with the family were the Headmaster, Headmistress, Professors, Snape, McGonagal, Sprout, and one of Hermoine's favorite Professors, the Arithmacy one.

Everyone could here the screams coming from the room, wondering why they hadn't put up any silencing charms. So Molly put one up so as not to disturb the other patients in the ward. The other patients were grateful for the friendly red headed lady.

Meanwhile in the private room used for maternity and birthing, a frantic Ron was holding Hermoine hand and getting his crushed as she went through another contraction. "Darn you Ronald Weasley, your never going to touch me again. Next time, and I only mean if there is a next time, you will be having the baby. I don't care what you say, I will find a way to make you give birth, and feel the pain I'm going through right now."

Ron could hear some more bones break as she went through yet another contraction and the medi-witch told her to push.

"Come on Moine, push, she's almost here, just one more push, please. I know you can do it and yes I know that you are going to make me do this the next time. I will do anything for you dear, as long as you and the baby are safe and healthy. Please just one more push baby, you can do it. You were the most talented witch in our year, and you can do anything that you put your mind to. Common Mione, you can do it. Oww, that hurt, but I can feel your pain Moine, just one more push and she will be here. I can see her head honey, she's got your hair, curly brown moine, it's curly brown just like yours. There you go, she's here. I love you Moine, we did it, you did it, our daughter is here." Ron looked down at his beautiful daughter with Hermoine's curly brown hair, and Rons deep blue eyes. "What are you going to call her Mr and Mrs. Weasley?"

"We want to call her, Lynn Elizabeth Weasley." They both said with a smile on there faces.

A/N: ok that's the chapter on the birth of Ron and Hermoine's baby. Please read and review. Thank you for all you reviews. One more chapter before the epilogues. —Donald


	27. Graduation

**Daddy Harry**

Chapter 27: Graduation

As the graduates filed into the Great Hall to graduate from Hogwart's, the Head Girl, Ginny Potter Weasley looked over the crowd of her friends and family. She was contemplating what has happened over the last seven years of her life, from being the puppet of Tom Riddle in her first year when she opened the Chamber of Secrets, to when she helped her husband Harry Potter defeat that same person, in the personage of Lord Voldemort at the end of the summer before her 6th year, from the birth of her beautiful twins Alex and Nichole, to the birth of her sister-in-laws baby girl not quite 4 months ago. She was happy to know that she lived through it all, and had a happy family. She was happy that when this was all over and done with, that she had a job to go to next school year as the co-professor of DADA with her husband. While she looked over the crowd, she noticed her family in the front row, Harry and Ron carrying the twins, and Hermoine carrying her daughter. Next to them were the proud Grand Parents, James and Lily Potter, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and Mr and Mrs. Granger, then came all the Weasley clan sitting next to them lined up by age. Ginny had to smile at the site of the group that took up all of the front row, and she was glad that they could all make it.

When Ginny stepped up to the podium to get her graduation certificate she didn't shake the Headmasters hand, for he was more than that to her, he was more of a grand fatherly figure to both her and Harry, so instead of a simple handshake, she gave him a hug and said, " thank you Professor, you don't know how much you mean to Harry and I, but you do mean a lot to us." After the headmaster, she also gave a hug and thank you to each of her Professors in turn, including to everyone surprise, Professor Snape saying to him where only he could hear, "thank you Severus, I know that you didn't really like us in the beginning, but you showed us both the respect and friendship that we knew you had in the end. You will always be someone special in mine and Harry's hearts for what you have done for us and our family." Then smiling she added, "don't worry, your secret is safe with us."

Snape for his part kept his cool, and dry demeanor during the hole scene with her, but gave her a slight nod and smile where only she could see it, and said, "your quite welcome Mrs. Potter, it was a pleasure to teach you all these years, and it will also be a pleasure to work with you and Mr. Potter next year as a fellow Professor." Severus gave Ginny a hug and said, "now I think that it is time for your Valedictorian speech, go give it your best shot. You will do good."

Ginny took a deep breath and walked up to the podium in front of all the students, staff, and guests and cleared her throat. "Friends, family, honored guests, we came here 7 years ago to start our odyssey into the unknown. We were frightened 11 year olds, that didn't know what was going on, and when we walked in, we weren't sure what was going to happen, but we knew that we were meant to be here. I came here knowing what was going to happen at the school, because as most of you know, my family is well known around this school as friends, scholars and for two of them, pranksters, but if anything else you know about us, we are known as loyal to the cause of right. 7 years ago, I was forced to do things that I deffinettly didn't want to do, but because of Voldemort's reign of terror, and his youthful use of a magic diary that was given to me, I was possessed and made to open the Chamber of Secrets. I am happy to say that I was helped by no other than Harry Potter, and at the time, I didn't know that I would one day be his wife, but I did know that I had loved him from the first time I met him, a lonely kid that needed help to get on platform 9 3/4 for the first time. I thank you all for being there for us, and tho some of us didn't make it through all of the school years, most of us did, and I am thankful for my friends. Let us have a minute of silence for those that we lost during the last war please. ............................................................................................. Thank you. I'm sure that all the family that have lost friends and loved ones, are quite well aware of our thoughts and prayers. Some of us are going to be going out to become Aurors, some have come to be going into the Healing Field, while even some of us will be going on to teach. I myself will be joining my husband next year as a co professor of DADA here, and I will let you know, we will be doing this for the long run, so you can guarentee that your students will have adequate and proper teaching in it. I also would like to thank all our teachers and the ones that came before us for teaching us in the different ways that we have. I thank you for listening, and hope you will be happy with what your students hae done. Thank you." Ginny stepped down to applause of the hole hall.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter for your inspiring speech, you all will be missed as students of this school. I give you the class of graduates. Thank you again."

There was a big celebration after the graduation that lasted long into the night. There was the good byes of friends and loved ones.

A/N: Ok that is the end of the story and I would like to thank you all for reading my story. Thank you and have a great Christmas. I want to thank you all for reading my story, the sequal will cover the twins and other kids first years through Hogwarts, I have decided to stop this story right here, because I can't do what I was going to do with any kind of good writing. I will review what happened since this chapter in the first chapter of the sequal. Thank you. —Donald

A/N 2: Hey all my faithful readers, I give you the finality to this story as a Christmas present for you. Thank you all and happy holidays. —Donald


End file.
